McCollins: One-Shot Series
by FauxPoesFoes
Summary: Formerly a one shot called "Cravings," now a series of McCollins one-shots chock full of fluff! Just Nick and Andy being super sweet!
1. Dakotah

**Okay, so I haven't written fanfiction since my Gilmore Girls and Veronica Mars days. Please go easy on me; it's been a LONG time. **

**Oh, and this is super fluffy. Warning you now if that isn't your thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. I just dream about having Nick's babies.**

"Babe, wake up."

I rolled over towards my very pregnant wife, immediately asking "Chocolate, or vanilla?"

Andy scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and said, "Huh?"

I stroked her swollen belly affectionately and couldn't keep the smile off my face. I still couldn't believe that this amazing woman was my wife, let alone the mother of my child.

Laughing, I responded, "What flavor ice cream this time?" I was always prepared for her late-night cravings. If it wasn't burritos at midnight, it was ice cream or candy at 2am.

She swatted my hand away playfully. "I'm not _always_ hungry, Nick."

"Oh, so you don't want ice cream, huh?" Smirking, I crept my hand underneath my old Army t-shirt currently stretched around her belly.

"Different kind of craving?" While I was happy to oblige her many food cravings, I much preferred waking up to a hormone-crazed Andy straddling me with another kind of desperate need.

She laughed as I began moving the shirt up below her breasts, kissing her stomach.

She cradled my head and sighed towards her belly, "Your daddy is such a horn ball."

I smirked against her skin as I finally divested her of the shirt. I continued my trek up to her lips, kissing her until we were both out of breath.

"Don't be telling my little peanut dirty things about me." I mumbled against her lips.

Andy broke away from me, lightly smacking my chest. "Ah ha! That right there is exactly why I woke you up!"

Lazily kissing her neck, I just hummed in confusion. She stroked the nape of my neck, sighing contently. "Nick, seriously stop for two seconds. I finally found the perfect name!"

I popped my head up quickly, searching her excited eyes. "What, really?"

We only had 4 weeks left until our baby girl was due, and we still hadn't been able to agree on a name. Andy was convinced that her name had to be something special; she didn't want to just pick a name out of a book. It had to mean something to both of us.

"Dakotah." She said with a huge smile.

Matching her grin, I reverently said, "Dakotah Collins."

"It's perfect, right? I mean if it wasn't for that undercover op, we never would have ended up together."

I looked into her teary eyes and whispered, "I love it."

Crawling back to her bump, I whispered, "Whadya think, peanut? Do you like Dakotah?" I felt a little thump against my hand in response.

Andy giggled happily and said, "I think that means she likes it. Who would have thought that I would be thankful to a bunch of meth dealers? I can't even imagine what my life would be like if we never went on that operation."

"It would have taken longer, but we would have found our way to each other eventually."

She bit her lip and regarded me carefully. "You really believe that? I was so stubbornly hung up on Sam."

She watched me carefully as she said his name; he may be happily dating Marlo, but Andy knew he was a sore subject for me. It took us a long time to move past all of the Sam issues. I can't say there aren't times when I catch Sam gazing longingly at my wife and have to reign in my anger.

As soon as I realized that Andy never did more than glance back, I knew Sam was wasting his time. Who wouldn't regret giving up Andy? She was all mine, and I would never let her go.

Stroking her bottom lip with my thumb I said, "Trust me, I would have worn you down. From the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you."

She playfully bit my thumb, soothing it with her tongue. "Well, I do know that I thought you were incredibly hot."

Replacing my thumb with my lips, I sucked her tongue into my mouth. We aggressively attacked the others lips, biting and sucking.

Pulling away for some much-needed air, I gasped, "Good to know that my wife is after me for my looks. Finally, the truth comes out."

Smirking, Andy ran her hand down my cheek, grasping my chin and staring into my eyes. "I love you so much, Nick. You're hotness is just a yummy bonus."

I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too, baby. And _your_ hotness is most definitely the icing on an awesome cake."

"Ohhh, chocolate!" She moaned.

"See! I knew you wanted something sweet. Hubby of the year, right here!"

Laughing, her hands crept down to my backside, pulling me towards her. "You're right, I do want something sweet… And afterwards, you're going to get me some cake, hubby."

"Yes, maam." I mumbled against her lips.

**Whoa, that was a lot of fluff. I can't help it; McCollins just makes me want the super sweet. I mean, just look at all the smiles and sweet looks…**


	2. More Than Words

**So, this is now just going to be a series of one-shots about our lovely McCollins. Thanks so much for all the love! This one just kept writing itself, and ended up being longer than I'd intended. Hope that's okay… Super amounts of fluff continue!**

I stood in front of a floor length mirror, staring at my reflection. I was in a freaking wedding dress! Complete with a big train and veil that Tracy was currently fluffing into place.

"You look beautiful, Andy." Tracy said, standing in her red bridesmaid dress with teary eyes.

"She looks like a princess, mommy!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, will you be my prince, buddy?" I asked, smiling at my best friend's son.

Leo smiled shyly and said, "Uncle Nick wouldn't like that too much! He'd be jealous!"

Tracy smiled knowingly and fixed his bowtie. "Yup, kiddo, that's right. Uncle Nick wouldn't be able to take the competition. You look just like a prince."

Our ring bearer smirked, looking proud of himself as he wandered off. I sighed a nervous breath, and looked around the room. I couldn't believe that I was in a church, moments away from getting married.

Gail stood to my right, pale skin glowing in her dark red dress. Yes, Gail was a bridesmaid… we went through a difficult time after Nick and I got together, but it all worked out. Everyone was shocked when she settled down with Holly, but her girlfriend seemed to calm her like no other.

"Gail… You're sure about this?" I wasn't asking permission to marry Nick, because honestly nothing would have stopped me from marrying that man. I was making sure (for the millionth time) that she was okay with standing next to me as I married her ex-boyfriend.

She smirked, her icy blue eyes laughing as she said, "You can have him, McNally. He's not woman enough for me, anyways."

I laughed hysterically at the thought; Nick is _far_ from a woman, if you know what I mean. "Something I greatly appreciate about him!"

All of us giggled like little girls, the champagne we'd been enjoying making us giddy.

"Andrea, are you ready?" My mom popped her head in, and I spotted my dad standing behind her.

This was it; it was time to go marry my best friend. I forced the nervous butterflies in my stomach away, picturing Nick's smiling face when he proposed to me. It had taken me only seconds to shout yes, vaulting myself towards him. There were no thoughts of anyone other than the wonderful, sweet man kneeling before me. The man who was never afraid to put it all on the line for me. The man who knew what he wanted and never wavered.

"Yeah, let's go! I'm sure Nick is a nervous wreck by now."

I smirked as I thought of my fiancé pacing back and forth somewhere down the hall. He was a sentimental man, and I'm sure he was just as anxious as me…

"Collins, you ready man?" Dov asked, punching my shoulder.

I wiped my sweaty forehead, and said, "Is it finally time? I can't take waiting any more."

I would have made it official with Andy the day she told me she loved me. I wanted to drop everything in that moment and run off to have the Vegas wedding I wasn't able to go through before. I was right when I had wondered if I would have the same doubts with Andy as I did with Gail. It was never a question of _if_ I would marry her; it was a question of _when. _

Chris walked into the room, smirking. "I just saw the ladies, and you're one lucky guy, Nick."

"Yeah, I definitely am." I smiled, picturing her in the other room looking absolutely beautiful. Andy was going to be my wife. I still couldn't believe it.

"Let's get this show going, gentlemen!" Frank entered the room, exuding his sergeant presence even in a tuxedo. Everyone fell in line behind our boss, and we proceeded to the chapel.

I stood at the front of the church, shifting nervously as I scanned the crowd inside the church. Amongst all the smiling, supportive faces was the stoic Sam Swarek. He sat next to Marlo, who looked just as uncomfortable as her boyfriend. Nick held nothing but sympathy for Officer Cruz, the woman stuck in the web of hurt caused by Swarek's indifference. His feelings towards Sam, on the other hand…

Andy had told Nick that she wasn't going to invite Sam, but Nick told her it would help smooth relations within 15 division. Sure, Nick had dreamt of many scenarios involving Sam swooping in and stealing his bride… but a part of him wanted Sam present when Andy chose to be _his_ instead of Sam's. If Andy could stand there in front of Sam and still pledge to be his wife, then there was nothing to fear.

The bridal riff that Andy loved so much started, and my eyes flew to the door at the end of the aisle. Cliché as it is, my breath literally flew out of my chest when I finally laid eyes on my bride. I couldn't tell you what kind of dress she wore, other than it was white and perfectly _Andy._ The bright smile that shone threw the veil covering her face was all I could focus on.

Her dad held her tightly to his side as they made their way towards me. I mouthed the word 'Wow' to her, and she threw me a sexy wink. When she was only seconds away from me, she did something so totally _Andy._ She tripped over her big puffy dress, and I laughingly reached out to steady her.

The crowd's gasps turned to laughter after she grabbed my arms and announced, "I'm always falling for this guy!" We shared a secret smile, thinking of all our playful times undercover.

I grabbed her hand and whispered, "I always did like seeing you all wet after I pushed you in the pool."

Andy blushed as I lifted her veil, and we turned to stand in front of the waiting pastor. I grasped her hands tightly, whispering, "You're so beautiful."

She stroked my hands softly and said, "You too, handsome."

The pastor cleared his throat and gently said, "Well, if the couple is done flirting, I think we'll proceed."

The guests laughed and I heard Tracy whisper, "You two are insufferable."

Andy smirked in return as I looked out in the crowd and found the laser beam glare of Sam. Let the man glare. I won't let him make me feel guilty for his decisions. I saw how amazing Andy was and didn't stop telling her until she believed it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Nicholas and Andrea in holy matrimony."

Andy and I stared at each other, both reliving the memory of listening to these vows in our squad car. She gave my hand another squeeze, and smiled that same watery-eyed smile she had given me that day.

"Should anyone have any reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I held my breath, waiting to see if a certain someone would have the guts to interrupt. I could feel the eyes of the entire bridal party go to Sam, who stared with a faraway look in his eyes. Marlo glanced at him uncomfortably, and I could see the heartache she was feeling at watching the man she loved pine after someone else.

Thankfully, the pastor continued, "Nick and Andy have chosen to write their own vows. Nick?"

I cleared my throat nervously and started the speech I had spent hours memorizing. "Andy, you already know that I think you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are my best friend in the world, and there is nothing I want more than to spend all my days with you, doing what we do." Andy sniffled, giving me her great big smile.

"I once told you that you were magical, and you know I wouldn't say something so cheesy if it wasn't true." The crowd laughed and I took the moment to take another deep breath, staring into Andy's brown eyes.

"You make everything better. You make _me_ better. I knew that I would wait as long as it took to get you, because you are it for me. I promise to never take you for granted, and to spend every day showing you how much I love you. I vow to always be your best friend, and to fill our days with laughter, omelets, and cheesy French movies. I promise to be yours until the day that I die."

Andy was full out crying now, and I couldn't deny that I had tears in my eyes as well. I whispered, "I love you" and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The pastor turned towards Andy, who was dabbing her eyes with the tissue Tracy had handed her. "Andy, if you're ready?"

She took a settling breath and grabbed both of my hands in a fierce grip. "I should have gone first, that was a tough act to follow." Everyone laughed and I stroked her hands with my thumbs, smiling at my goofy bride.

"Nick, I can't believe that you found me. You snuck into my heart and just _got_ me. I am never afraid to be myself with you. You are my best friend and just the most amazing man I've ever met. You taught me that it's okay to be vulnerable and to love with your whole heart. I am so grateful that you were brave enough to fight for me. I truly believe that you spent those six months undercover healing all of the broken parts of me."

"I vow to spend all of our days showing you how grateful I am to have such a beautiful man love me so fiercely. I promise to laugh at your jokes, no matter how bad they are…" I smirked at her, and she gave me a knowing smile.

"I promise to always sing along, and to always admire your cooking from afar and never, ever try to help." Amazing as she was, cooking was _not_ Andy's strong suit. I laughed at the memory of our agreement while undercover about me cooking and her doing the dishes.

"I vow to love you always as your best friend, partner, and wife."

The pastor gestured towards Leo, who ambled his way towards us with the rings.

"Nick, please repeat after me: I, Nicholas Andrew Collins take you, Andrea Nicole McNally to be my lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. To love and cherish, till death do us part."

I repeated the words, slipping the ring on Andy's finger. Andy entwined our fingers together as she repeated the same vows back to me. The moment she slipped the ring on my finger, my heart swelled at the knowledge that I was her _husband. _

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Andy and I shared a giddy smile, and flung ourselves together in a way that was a bit more than the rehearsal called for. Hearing Leo's "Eww" we finally pulled apart.

Tracy handed Andy her bouquet and we grasped our hands together, making our way down the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Collins!" Frank shouted, the crowd erupting into applause.

At the reception, the DJ announced it was time for our first dance as a married couple. Andy had told me she had picked our song, and wanted it to be a surprise. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I heard the opening of the song.

"Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew…"

I twirled Andy towards me, and placed my hands on her hips, laughing "Absolutely perfect."

She smirked at me and started singing in her horrible way, "More than words is all you have to do to make it real…" I shushed her with my lips, laughing into her mouth.

Pulling away, I whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Collins."

She stroked my cheek and sang, "Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me, cause I'd already know."

This beautiful dork was my wife…

**Okay, so I don't know their middle names.. Oh , and FYI, I am not a Sam hater. I was totally on team McSwarek until I saw the awesomeness that was McCollins. I just couldn't resist throwing some lines in here about how Swarek let her go. **


	3. Mini McCollins

**I can't believe how much my brain just wants to keep writing these two. I need help, seriously. Random fact: I listen to a lot of Ed Sheeran while writing McCollins. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! **

"Babe, we're going to be late for parade!" Nick shouted from the kitchen.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub, drumming my hands on my thighs nervously. Since when did three minutes take so long, anyways? I stared at the stick sitting on the closed toilet seat, willing it to do _something._

"Andy, are you okay in there?" Nick asked through the door.

Smiling at the concern in my husband's voice, I forced my voice to sound normal and replied, "Yup, just a few more seconds, hun."

He would kill me if he knew I was doing this without him, but I just need to know before I tell him anything. Obviously, we both want kids… we both love them and I can't wait to see the man I love be a daddy. Just seeing him with Christian practically made my ovaries explode, for god's sake. Oh, how adorable would he be with a mini Collins? My heart melts just thinking about it…

Okay, here's the problem: we weren't exactly _trying_ for a baby right now. I mean we're still newlyweds. I'm not sure if Nick is going to want to start a family this soon. Darn that horny, irresistible, fertile man…

The timer finally went off on my phone and I jumped out of my daydreams and looked at the little stick. A little plus sign stared up at me, and I involuntarily let out a yelp. Less than thirty seconds later, Nick busted through the door.

"Andy, what's wrong? Are you sick?" He looked so cute with his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Nick, I'm…" I stopped when I saw what his eyes were currently focused on.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then turned to me with a hopeful expression. "Are you pregnant?"

I simply nodded, waiting for his reaction. I shouldn't have been surprised when he whooped in excitement and picked me up, pulling me in for a deep kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Breaking away from his lips, I grabbed ahold of his face and stared into his brown eyes. "You're okay with this?"

He turned us, pushing me until my back was against the wall. "Of course I'm okay with this! Andy, we're having a little McCollins baby!"

I laughed at the couple name Oliver had given us; the name stuck and everyone in 15 division seemed to use it. I kissed him, feeling his smile against my lips. "I'm so glad that you're happy!"

Nick stroked a stray hair behind my ear and regarded me seriously. "How could I not be happy? I can't wait to see you be a mother, baby. You have such a kind heart and I've always known that you were made to be a mom. I just can't believe you get to be the mother of _my_ child."

"And you are going to be an _amazing_ dad, Nick. It's one of the things that made me fall for you, you know. Seeing you with Christian was _so _hot."

I felt Nick's wandering hands find their way under my t-shirt, stroking my still flat stomach. He slid me back down to my feet and dropped to his knees in front of me, kissing the skin he'd exposed. "Hot, huh? Well I for one think that you are going to be the hottest pregnant woman ever."

I stroked my hands through his hair, moaning as his tongue ran over my belly button. "I'm going to be fat. Sounds really hot…"

"You're going to be _pregnant_ with my little one, and _that_ is hot." He pulled my shirt over my head and made his way back up to my lips.

I bit his lip playfully and teased, "Oh, so it's a macho guy thing? Knowing you knocked me up makes you hot?"

He smirked as he hit a particularly sensitive spot behind my ear with his tongue. "Everything involving you is hot, baby."

I reached for his belt, fumbling to get it open as I said, "Smooth moves, sweet talker."

He stopped my hands in their pursuit of divesting him of his pants and placed his hand just below my belly button. "Seriously, Andy, I love you so much and I can't wait to meet this little peanut."

I placed my hand over his and smiled brightly. "Me either. This little McCollins baby is going to be so beautiful, just like its daddy."

"Nope, beautiful like mommy. I'll settle for them getting my sense of humor." I swatted his hand away and fixed him with my best glare.

"Hey, I'm funny! You think I'm hysterical, admit it!"

Nick held up his hands in defense and laughingly said, "You _are_ funny, babe. But not when you try to be."

I had to begrudgingly agree to that statement. I'm more of a dork than anything else. I pulled him back to me and said, "Let's go back to arguing over who's prettier, shall we?"

"You win, hands down." He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled victoriously and continued my previous mission of removing his pants. "Good husband. Now hurry up before we are _really_ late to parade."

**I realize that all of these one-shots are horribly out of order, but that's the fun part about posting random stories, right?**


	4. Soldier Boy

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and followers! I think this goes without saying by now, but fluff ahead!**

"Seriously, Officer Collins?" Andy asked from her place on the couch, lips quirked into an adorable smirk.

Dropping my rucksack on the floor, I tilted my head towards her in confusion. "What?"

"That right there, is all of your earthly possessions?" She laughingly pointed at my bag.

I gestured around her condo; No, _our_ condo and replied, "Well, someone likes all of her stuff better than mine. What else do I need other than my clothes?"

"You can take the man out of Afghanistan…" She teased lazily.

My girlfriend/new roommate looked both insanely dorky and hot, lounging on the couch wearing shorts with puppies on them and a tight tank top. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was most definitely not wearing a bra. I could definitely get used to seeing this every day.

We had lived together for six months undercover, but this was so much better. We already knew each other's idiosyncrasies from undercover, but now we have the added bonus of sex.

I plopped down next to her on the couch, grabbing her feet and placing them on my lap. "Don't even try to pretend that you don't love it when I go all soldier on you."

Andy blushed and nudged my chest with her foot. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope. Never. How could I forget you telling me that you had a dirty dream involving me and some camouflage pants?"

She covered her bright red face with her hands, muttering, "I was drunk, Nick…"

"Yeah, and obviously super hot for your undercover roommate." Yes, she had that dream when we were undercover. Obviously I didn't find out until much later…

Andy parted her fingers just enough for me to see her eyes, still looking at me bashfully. "In my defense, I had been celibate for a long time and you walking around without your shirt on didn't help my poor hormones."

"Ah, the truth comes out! You wanted me _so_ bad undercover!"

She dropped her hands from her face and socked me in the shoulder. "Hey, I'm only human. We both know I have a hard time resisting those abs of yours."

I got up from the couch, a sneaky smile on my face. Pulling my thermal t-shirt over my head, I threw it at Andy. "Oh, you mean these abs?"

Pulling my shirt from where it landed on top of her head, she snorted and said, "Think pretty highly of your self, don't ya soldier boy?"

I faked a yawn, raising my arms over my head exaggeratedly. "Just working from experience."

I knew I was done for when I saw a mischievous smile cross her face.

"Oh, well speaking from _experience_… I happen to know a soldier who has a certain, let's say affection, for something under _my _shirt."

Andy pulled her tank top up so it was resting just below her breasts, drawing my eyes exactly where she wanted them.

Moaning, I said, "This is going to cost me, isn't it?"

Biting her lip seductively, she nodded slowly.

Oh hell, I would have given in the next time she gave me a sweet little smile, anyways. I was such a sucker for this woman…

"Fine, you win! You get to pick the name of our puppy. Just nothing girly…"

Andy smiled victoriously and lifted her shirt all the way off. All thoughts of the puppy we were picking up this weekend flew out the window as she made her way towards me.

"Mmm, I love winning." She said in a low, sexy voice.

I cradled her ribs with my hands, pulling her in for a kiss. "Good thing I love you so much that I always let you win."

She laughed against my mouth, muttering, "Yeah, that and boobs."

My hands made their way to said distractions and I agreed. "Yeah, boobs never hurt."

**So sue me, I like the visual of Nick wearing only some camo pants. Taking suggestions for the name of the puppy that will hopefully make an appearance some time soon. Thanks!**


	5. I Love You

**Writer's block prevented me from updating yesterday, sorry. Thanks so much for all the kind words!**

I had bought it six months ago. We had only been together for four months, and I knew I needed to wait. If I was being honest with myself, I had caught myself pausing in front of jewelry stores long before I finally made the plunge and walked inside.

Crazy as it seems, I would have married Andy after the first month. I had spent six months undercover (and maybe even before that) falling for her before we even got together. I was careful to move slowly with us in the beginning, especially with everything that happened with Swarek.

I knew that Andy would need some time, so I bit my tongue whenever the urge to tell her "I love you" came up. The first time I let the words slip out, we had been together for about six weeks. It was an amazing moment born out of a moment of utter fear.

A suspect had held Andy at gunpoint while we were on what should have been a routine noise complaint. A million things ran through my mind as I stood with my gun raised towards the man threatening the love of my life. Memories of a time when I was the one holding the gun in front of her face, praying that I was right about the gun not being loaded. Remembering how much I had wished that I had just manned up and told her how I felt before it was too late. I was struck with the horrifying realization that I still hadn't told her what she meant to me.

"If you hurt her in any way, it will be the last thing you ever do." I stared hard at the man who had my entire future in his hands.

Andy was trying her hardest to stay calm, but I knew her well enough to see the subtle shaking of her hands and the tears she was fighting to keep away. "Nick…"

The suspect was becoming flustered, and the moment he took his focus off Andy to wipe the sweat off his forehead I rushed him. Before I could even register what I had done, I could hear Andy pleading with me to stop. I looked down to see the man covered in blood after several punches to his face.

I immediately got off him as backup came in and handcuffed him. I rushed towards Andy and wrapped her in a tight hug, whispering, "It's okay baby, I'm sorry."

I could feel her tears on the side of my neck as she whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Nick. I'm okay."

I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers, breathing her in. "I love you, Andy. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

She grabbed my face with both hands and her watery brown eyes stared into mine. "I love you, too."

It was so quiet, I couldn't be sure I had heard her correctly. Not wanting to push the subject, I just pulled her into a fierce kiss.

It wasn't until weeks later that I heard those three words loud and clear. It was amazing and totally random, just like Andy. We were in the middle of the grocery store, stocking up on junk food for our movie night. She was in the middle of debating the merits of gummy bears versus gummy worms.

"I mean the bears are cute, but you get more bang for your buck with the worms." Andy held up the two different bags, weighing them back and forth.

I laughed, shaking my head at my crazy girlfriend as I teased, "Let's hope you don't discover the sour ones. That will really throw you into turmoil."

"Joke all you want Collins, but you're the one who just spent five minutes picking out an avocado."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. "Hey, I am just being a good boyfriend and making a certain someone guacamole, because they just _had_ to have it."

I was in the middle of kissing the side of her neck when she sighed and said, "You really are a good boyfriend. I love you, you know."

I abruptly stopped my ministrations and twirled her around to face me. "What did you just say?"

She smiled shyly and repeated, "I love you."

A huge smile spread across my face and I kissed her far too passionately for the middle of the candy aisle. An elderly man cleared his throat behind us, and we pulled away from each other and smiled sheepishly. The man continued on his way as Andy and I laughed hysterically.

I watched as she threw both the worms and the bears into the cart and started towards the next aisle. Shaking my head as I followed, I laughingly said, "You did not just tell me you loved me in the candy aisle."

Andy flicked a smile over her shoulder and said, "What, you would have preferred the floral department? That way I could give you a rose along with it?"

I looked at this beautiful, kind, and goofy girl and just felt this overwhelming happiness. "You're crazy, but I love it. I love you, Andy."

She just smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me through the rest of the store with her interesting commentary along the way.

**Okay, so the proposal was going to be this chapter, and then I got carried away with the I Love You stories. Sorry bout that, but it will happen! Who's excited for a new episode tomorrow? This girl! Oh and I have realized that I almost always write from Nick's perspective. I just find myself wanting to tell the stories from his eyes, I'm not sure why. Let me know if this bugs you… I will try to be better about switching up the POVs. **


	6. Little Rookie

**When I get in a writing mood, I tend to just keep going otherwise I'll lose it. Thus, another little oneshot for tonight.**

"McNally, are you alright?" I wiped my mouth and swore down at the dinner I had just lost in the garbage can.

Rising slowly to keep the nausea at bay, I turned to look at Sam. "It's Collins, and I'm fine. Thanks."

I moved to sidestep him, but he gently grasped my elbow to stop me. Swallowing uncomfortably, he said, "Collins, right. I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

I shifted out of his reach and smirked. "Most people call me Andy. Try that."

Sam sighed and replied, "You'll always be McNally to me."

I felt Nick's presence behind me, automatically sensing him before I could see him. His hand came to rest on my stomach; a habit he had picked up in the few weeks since he'd found out I was pregnant. Sam seemed visibly irked at my husband's presence and a small part of me felt guilty. The other part of me remembered all the times I was forced to see him be the doting boyfriend to Marlo right after I'd gotten back from undercover.

I couldn't hide the satisfied smirk that crossed my face when Nick said, "How are we doing, Officer Collins?"

He had clearly heard Sam's statement about preferring my surname. Sneaky husband…

I twined my fingers with his over my stomach and said, "We are doing okay, Officer Collins."

Nick didn't miss the 'we' in my statement and I felt him tighten his hold around my belly. He was so protective of me and little McCollins. Sam seemed oblivious, given that I wasn't showing yet. The only other person in the division who knew was Tracy.

"Is the little rookie giving you a hard time?" Nick asked, laughing at the nickname we had given our unborn child.

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and he said, "What rookie? Is one of the rookies giving you a hard time, McNally?"

I laughed uncomfortably and pulled out of my husband's grasp, giving him a 'we'll talk about this later' glare. I could see the wheels spinning in Sam's brain as he figured it out. Well, at least he knows now…

"Oh, you're, um…" Sam muttered, looking from Nick to my stomach almost accusingly.

I placed my hand over my stomach, nodding. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. If you could keep this to yourself for a bit… We aren't ready to tell everyone just yet."

Sam cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Well, um congratulations." He offered Nick an awkward handshake before nodding goodbye.

Nick gave me a sheepish smile, not looking the least bit regretful. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring. "Are you proud of yourself?"

He knew that I was annoyed with his behavior, but didn't back down. "Proud that you're my wife? That you're carrying our child? Hell yeah, I am."

That's my husband for you. He speaks from the heart and doesn't apologize for it. How can I really be mad at him for that?

"You could have been a little more sensitive around Sam." I pointed out needlessly. Nick was never going to pull any punches when it came to Sam.

He stepped towards me with a determined look on his handsome face. "Andy, I am never going to apologize for being happy. And I'm sure as hell not going to hide things to make Sam Swarek feel better."

He was getting worked up, as he usually did when it came to Sam. I gently placed my hands on either side of his face, pulling until our noses were touching. "Nick, calm down. I get it, I really do. I'm sorry that you are always put in an awkward situation with him. I never want you to be anyone other than yourself. "

He placed his hands on top of mine and sighed, "I'm sorry too, baby. I shouldn't let myself get upset about Swarek. I really will try to watch what I say around him. I know I would have a hard time seeing you with someone else, and I should respect his feelings. Even though I still can't believe he just let you go…"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "His loss, right? It led me to you, and that's all that matters."

"You're right, I got the girl. And she was totally worth waiting for." He pulled me in for another kiss and made a face as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Let's find you some mouthwash. It seems that the rook didn't agree with that burrito you had for dinner."

**Not much to say about this one… Trying really hard to not take little digs at my former love Sam. They still just kinda slip out though…**


	7. Skills

**So, I haven't updated in a bit because I had a very unfortunate baking accident that badly burned six of my fingers. Needless to say, it made typing not a lot of fun. So, this is very short and not nearly what I would normally write, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

I came home after a 12-hour shift, completely exhausted and looking forward to curling up in bed with my lovely wife. I heard some pop music coming from the spare bedroom and curiously made my way over to investigate. It was 10:00 at night, and there stood my 7-months pregnant wife yielding a purple covered paint roller, singing horribly as usual. I watched as she awkwardly maneuvered, more like waddled, around the room, dancing as well as her figure would allow.

"Andy, what the heck are you doing?" I stood with my arms crossed, smirking in the doorway.

I had startled her, and she shrieked with surprise as she dropped the roller. "Nick! You can't just sneak up on a pregnant woman like that!"

I bent over and quickly retrieved the roller before the paint could soak through the newspaper that I was surprised she remembered to put down. "Sorry babe, you must not have heard me over Party in the USA. You do know this is Canada, right?"

Andy rolled her eyes as she turned her iPod off. "Really? Huh… I guess that explains all the maple leafs everywhere. I was starting to wonder."

I smirked and made my way over to my paint-covered wife, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Why are you painting the nursery, Andy? Dov and I were going to do it this weekend."

She sighed and muttered, "Because I was bored. And lonely. I hate not being allowed to work."

Andy was reduced to light desk duty hours during her third trimester, and needless to say, she wasn't enjoying it.

I cradled her belly with both hands and kissed her neck. "Now you know that Frank is only looking out for you and the little rook, right?"

She reached up and stroked my cheek, running her fingers over my daylong stubble. "I know, I know. I just hate feeling helpless."

"You are far from helpless. I can't believe you managed to get two whole walls painted all by yourself."

She turned around and smiled proudly. "I happen to be an excellent painter, Officer Collins. It's one of my many talents."

"Oh, I know how very _talented_ you are, Officer Collins." I said in a low tone. I took the opportunity to appreciate how hot she looked in her little shorts and the tank top that was working to contain her pregnancy enhanced breasts.

Andy placed a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow as she saucily replied, "Oh really? And just what talents are we talking about here, mister?"

The combination of her being barefoot, pregnant, and adorably covered in paint was breathtaking. Something about a pregnant Andy was just unbearably sexy to me; a fact that she still marveled over.

I placed my hands on her hips and stared down at her heaving chest. "Oh, I can think of a couple."

She gave me a sexy laugh and said, "My, my soldier… You certainly have a dirty mind."

I grabbed hold of her shirt, tugging it over her head. "You have no idea, baby. I think I need to show you just how much I missed you today."

"Oh, if you must…" Andy did her best bored impression, but she gave herself away with the way she was grasping my biceps, letting out barely contained moans as I kissed her neck.

Her lips attacking mine silenced any smart retort that I was about to make.

**Who else thinks Nick looks hotter when he has some stubble like in 4x01? Whew… **


	8. Surprises

**Thanks for the well wishes! My fingers are feeling much better! More fluff ahead…**

"Just beat it…beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Show them how funky…"

I laughed as Andy sang along to MJ on the radio in the passenger seat.

I turned the radio down and said, "Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you sing like that?"

It was one of the million things I loved about this woman; she wasn't afraid to be goofy and just have fun. I always have a reason to smile when I'm with her, which is why we're currently on our way out of the city for a weekend getaway. I was going to ask Andy to marry me… and I was terrified.

Andy smiled and continued her dancing. "I think you may have mentioned it. It's hard to keep track of all the things you say you love about me. You certainly are a sweet talker, Officer Collins."

I shook my head and said, "Nope, just honest."

Andy reached over and wrapped my hand in hers, giving me a bright smile. "Where are we going, anyway?"

I told her that we were going away for the weekend, but she couldn't stop questioning why I wouldn't tell her where. You can take the girl away from the job…

"What part of 'it's a surprise' do you not understand?"

She smirked and saucily said, "What part of 'I really do hate surprises' do _you_ not understand?"

I smiled, remembering her words from our undercover operation. "That's because all of those surprises were bad. This one is good, I promise. Don't you trust me?"

She stroked my hand and sighed. "Of course I do, Nick. I love you, and if you want to take me out to the middle of nowhere and leave me alongside the road then I'll just have to deal with that."

I laughed, shaking my head at the craziness that was Andy McNally. "Damnit, you figured it out. Well, I guess I'll just have to do something else to surprise you."

After another half hour of driving, Andy had fallen asleep and was quietly snoring beside me. The silence gave me time to freak out over and over again about the proposal. She loved me, I knew that… but was she ready to marry me? I can't say that there's not a small part of me that still worries about Sam Swarek. They had been broken up for almost 3 years and we had been together for just about 2 years.

The ring I bought has been mocking me from its hiding place in my sock drawer every morning for a year and a half. A year and a half! I still can't believe I was ready to marry her so quickly. Unlike with Gail, there was never a moment of doubt about whether I wanted to marry Andy. She was my best friend and would make such an amazing wife and mother. I hope I'm lucky enough to have such a beautiful, caring, and funny woman agree to be my wife.

I pulled the car into the driveway of the hotel and turned to gently stroke Andy's shoulder. "Andy, we're here."

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking adorably at me. "Hmm, how long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour or so. The snoring was totally distracting." I quickly dodged the hand I knew was coming to smack my shoulder.

"For the last time, I do _not_ snore!" Andy whined.

I smirked at our ongoing snoring debate. Yes, she snored, but it was more like noisy breathing. I loved to give her a hard time about it though.

"As a person who has slept next to you every night for the past year, I can say that yes you do."

Andy gave me a 'hmmph' in response and I knew what I needed to do. I got out of the car and went over to the passenger side, opening the door and grabbing her out of the car, carrying her fireman style.

"Nick, put me down! This is so embarrassing!" Andy giggled and kicked her legs dramatically as I made my way towards the lobby.

"No can do, babe. I know you, and you were going to sulk in the car for the next five minutes. We've got things to do."

An amused looking man held the door open for me, and I made it all the way to the reception desk with Andy in my arms.

"Newlyweds?" The receptionist asked with a knowing smile.

Andy laughed and pushed at my shoulders to put her down. I smirked and finally placed her back on her feet, steadying her with my arm around her waist. "No, we're not newlyweds." _Yet… _I added silently.

The receptionist smiled and checked us in, periodically giving me encouraging smiles as if she knew what I was here to do. We made it to our room and Andy took a shower while I went back to the car to get our bags.

I pulled the ring out of my bag and sat on the bed, staring at it. I can't remember a time when I was so nervous. Not Afghanistan, not on any 911 calls… If she said no everything would change. The future I pictured for us would be gone and I would never be able to move on. It was Andy or no one for me.

"Hey, Nick!"

I shut the ring box, shoving it in my pocket. "Yeah?"

"Can you come bring me a towel, please?"

I took a deep breath and made my way to the bathroom, willing my nerves to relax.

I grabbed a towel and opened the shower door, causing Andy to yelp in surprise. I gave her naked body an obvious once-over, causing her to laugh and pull my face inside for a kiss. My head got completely soaked, but it was totally worth it.

"You want to join me?" She asked sexily.

Oh, I did, but I couldn't risk her finding the ring in my pocket so I said, "Definitely will later, but we have dinner reservations. Get your sexy butt in gear, McNally."

Andy gave me a befuddled look as I shut the shower door. I wasn't known for turning down her advances.

Once Andy was ready, we made our way to the car. She was overdressed in her beautiful sundress, but I wasn't going to complain. I drove along, waiting for Andy to recognize where we were.

About five minutes later, her face scrunched up in confusion and she asked, "Nick, are we where I think we are?"

I smiled and replied, "That depends on where you think we are."

"I think we're about five minutes away from our old undercover apartment."

I nodded and looked at her expectantly. I watched as a big smile came across her face and she grabbed my hand. "You sneaky little devil… What are we doing back here?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise, remember?"

She just shook her head in amusement and turned the radio on, moving our entwined hands to the beat.

I came to our destination and pulled over, looking towards Andy for her reaction.

"Oh my god! Really?" She practically shouted, jumping out of the car like a little kid running to see the ice cream truck.

I laughed and followed her as she ran towards the restaurant.

Once inside, she turned towards me with a bright smile and said, "You are the best boyfriend ever."

I gave her a quick kiss and turned towards the waiting cashier, who looked as if he was trying to place us.

"Ah, you're back! I was wondering what happened to my best customers!"

Andy turned bright red and sheepishly said, "Well, what can I say? I had a weakness."

The man laughed and then took our orders. We bid our goodbyes and took our burritos across the street to sit on the patio tables outside our old apartment building.

"Okay, you win." Andy said around a mouthful of burrito.

I smirked and asked, "Good surprise, then?"

She nodded enthusiastically and said, "Great surprise! Thank you, Nick. This place brings back so many good memories."

Okay, so far so good… I could do this.

"That's why I wanted to bring you here. This place is where I fell in love with you. I'm so grateful that we were on the undercover operation together."

She reached for my hand and said, "Me too, Nick. You brought me back to life. You showed me that life could be fun again, and I will always look back on this place with fond memories."

I put my burrito down and took a deep breath. I stood up and went around the table, kneeling in front of Andy. She gave me a confused look as I reached for her hand.

"Well, I hope this will be another fond memory." I whispered, stroking my thumb across her hand.

I reached into my pocket and took out the ring box, opening it to show the simple white gold ring that had screamed Andy as soon as I'd seen it.

Andy gasped and tears starting rolling down her face. "Nick?"

"Andy, I love you so much. You are the sweetest, goofiest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're my best friend and you make everything in my life better. I can't imagine my life without you. Would you please do me the honor of becoming Officer Collins?"

Andy nodded vigorously and said through her tears, "Yes, of course I will!"

I stood and pulled her out of her seat, picking her up and kissing her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We kissed until we ran out of air, and then she pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Andy."

I kissed her again until she pulled away and said, "Now let me see that ring!"

I laughed and put her down, placing the ring on her finger. She held her hand out, admiring it. "It's perfect, Nick. Thank you."

"Small price to pay to have you as my wife." I grabbed her hand, enjoying the feeling of the cool metal.

She smiled and said, "Officer Andy Collins… I like it."

Just hearing her say my name next to hers made my heart race. "I love it. I can't wait to see Collins on your uniform."

"Possessive much?" She joked.

I wasn't going to deny it. "Yup, I want the whole world to know you're my wife."

"I guess I can handle that… It's too bad I can't put a property of Andy nametag on you." She mused, looking thoughtful.

"That's what the ring is for, babe." I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, let's hurry up and do this then!"

I smiled probably the biggest smile of my life and pulled her in for another kiss. She said yes! And she didn't want to waste any time becoming my wife. This place really was my favorite place in the world.

**Holy cheesiness, Batman! I just get so fluffy when I think about these two. I feel like I have to live out all this fluff in fiction, because I don't think it will happen on the show. It **_**should**_**, but I'm not naïve enough to think that the show will end with her being with anyone other than Sam. **


	9. Daddy's Girl

**Sorry for the long wait! I had horrible writer's block and everything I wrote just seemed so awful. This chapter was too important, so I had to wait it out. Random question: Did anyone else notice what looked like a tattoo on Peter Mooney (Nick's) leg during the scene with him lying in bed? Anywho, thanks for reading and waiting!**

"Officer Collins, we have a call from dispatch. Says there's an emergency with your wife!"

I dropped the notepad I was scribbling my witness' statement on and ran towards the squad car. Picking up the radio with shaking hands, I practically shouted, "This is Officer Collins. What's wrong with Andy?"

Andy and Dakotah _had _to be okay. "Relax, officer. She's fine, but she's in labor and couldn't reach you. She's at Saint Vincent's right now."

I took a deep, relaxing breath and sprinted out of the car. "Oliver!"

Oliver gave me an annoyed look for my disruption and asked, "What is it Collins? I'm a little busy here, in case you didn't notice."

"Andy's in labor! Can I take the car?" I was already walking towards the car by time he answered.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. I'll take care of everything here. Go! And tell Andy I said good luck!"

I raced towards the hospital, sirens blazing despite the fact that it wasn't really an appropriate use for them. My wife was in labor damnit, and I sure as hell wasn't going to miss it because I was stuck in traffic.

Once I got to the hospital I found it very easy to get the information I needed. I guess being a uniformed police officer had its perks sometimes. Forgoing the elevators, I ran up to the fourth floor and practically slid into room 406.

The sudden appearance of a flustered cop must have frightened the poor nurse attending to Andy, because she dropped the cup of ice chips she was in the middle of pouring.

"And _that_ would be my husband!" Andy explained to the poor nurse.

I shot the woman an apologetic smile and rushed to Andy's side, grabbing her hand. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nick. I didn't want you to drop what you were doing and run over here."

I finally took a second to really look at my wife. She really did look okay. Calm, even. I always knew that she would handle this much better than me. "Of course I ran over here. You think I'd miss this?"

Andy stroked my cheek lovingly and said, "I know you would never miss this, but we still have a couple hours to go. Dispatch must have misunderstood me."

"Even if you still have hours to go, I want to be here. I should be here tending to your every want and need. It's part of the husband's job: you go through all the pain of labor, and I stay by your side and get blamed for said pain."

"I could never _blame_ you for our daughter, Nick. I'm so grateful that I'm lucky enough to be having your baby. I can't wait to see how gorgeous she is; all the babies in the nursery are going to be jealous."

I smiled brightly at the thought of seeing our daughter after all these months of anticipation. "You got that right. With you as her mommy I'm going to be beating the boys off her with a stick."

The nurse finished picking up the stray ice and said, "Oh, this poor child. A daddy for a cop. I bet you're going to scare away all of her boyfriends."

With a smug smile I replied, "Damn straight."

The nurse laughed and left the room, finally giving me a minute alone with my wife. I bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, whispering, "I love you, Andy."

She kissed me back, surprising me when she bit down on my lip. Pulling back in surprise, I noticed the machine next to her beeping louder. Looking down in alarm, I noticed the look of pain on Andy's face.

"Andy, are you okay? Should I get the nurse?" I turned to go find her when Andy stopped me.

"It's fine, Nick. Just a contraction… it'll go away soon."

I felt utterly useless as I held Andy's hand and watched the grimace on her face. She gripped my hand in an impressive death grip and breathed in and out. After what seemed like hours, she relaxed her grip and gave me a relieved smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked, desperate to do something to help.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't look so worried." Andy laid her head back on the pillow and gave me a small smile. I knew she was in pain, but she was too tough to say it…my tough girl.

"Are you sure you don't want an epidural?" I asked carefully. We had already had this discussion, and she was adamantly against it. I wanted to respect her wishes, but I also couldn't stand seeing my wife in pain.

Andy snorted and replied, "I'm a cop, Nick. I don't need an epidural."

I gave her one of my patented 'My Wife is Crazy' looks. "Andy, you realize that makes no sense at all. Cops can still feel pain. Need I remind you of the time you nailed your eye with the squad car door?"

She playfully glared at me and shot back, "No reminder necessary. I'll _never_ live that one down. If only Gail would have kept her big mouth shut…"

"And what would you have said happened instead?" I questioned, eager to hear what story that brain of hers would come up with.

Clearly not anticipating my response, she scrambled for an answer. I could practically see the wheels spinning in her mind. "Hmm… I would have said that Gail took a swing at me in a jealous rage."

I gave her a skeptical look and said, "Jealous rage, huh? Over what?"

It was Andy's turn to give me her 'My Husband is Crazy' look. "Oh, I don't know, Nick. Maybe over the drop-dead gorgeous man I stole from her. Ring any bells?"

I couldn't stop the satisfied smirk that grew on my face. Sure, it was conceited, but it still gave me a thrill to hear Andy compliment me. She raised her eyebrows knowingly at the look at my face.

"You know you didn't _steal_ me, Andy. You can't steal what is already yours. You had my heart long before Gail and I broke up. It's wrong to say, but it's true." I whispered the last bit to myself, still ashamed at what I had put Gail through.

Andy placed her thumb underneath my chin and forced me to look up into her eyes. "Nick, that's all in the past. All that matters now is that everyone got through it okay and the result was something amazing." She stroked her stomach lovingly and pulled me in for a kiss.

I rested my forehead against hers, breathing deeply over the overwhelming mixture of emotions. Guilt, happiness, love, excitement… "You're right, babe. If I had to do it all over again, I would."

"Don't you two ever take a break from being nauseatingly in love?" Traci asked from behind the bouquet of flowers she was currently carrying.

Andy stroked the hair at the nape of my neck and gave me one last peck, releasing me to turn towards her best friend. "Oh, like you're one to talk!"

Traci glanced at me with an embarrassed expression. "Steve and I are no where near as bad as you two."

Andy was always telling me how happy she was that Traci finally found someone after all the heartbreak from Jerry's death. She loved her best friend like a sister; in fact, Traci was about to become _Aunt_ Traci.

Traci placed the flowers on the bedside table, adjusting the bright pink 'It's A Girl' balloon in the center. "How you feeling, Andy?"

"Oh, I'm good. Just getting tired of waiting. I've been waiting to meet this little one for so long now. " Andy had her brave face on, but one look at Traci told me that she wasn't buying it.

I realized that Andy might want some alone time with her best friend to get some advice from a mother. "I'm just going to go make a few phone calls. I'll be back in a bit."

Andy squeezed my hand gratefully, giving me a smile that said she knew exactly what I was doing. I left the room, getting out my cellphone to make sure her parents were kept up to date. I also called into the station, keeping them apprised of Andy's progress.

* * *

As soon as Nick left the room, I turned towards Traci and quickly said, "Trace, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm freaking out here."

Traci laughed and said, "You're doing great, Andy. No mother knows what they are doing the first time. You think I did?"

I smiled, thinking of a teenage Traci lying in this position. If she could do it by herself, surely I could handle this. I had Nick, who I knew would be an excellent father.

I let out a deep breath and said, "Okay, yeah, you're right. Tell me something to distract me."

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this…" Traci began hesitantly.

"Now you have to tell me! You can't just say something like that and not finish!"

Traci glanced nervously at the doorway and then said, "I saw Swarek as I was leaving the station."

"Okay?" I prompted anxiously. Whatever it was, I did not want Sam Swarek to ruin this day.

"He stopped me and asked how you were doing." Traci said simply. I could tell she was holding something back.

"Well, that's nice of him to ask. What's the big deal?" I asked, knowing Traci wouldn't make a big deal out of a polite gesture.

Traci bit her lip and continued. "You should have seen the look on his face, Andy. It was kinda… heartbreaking."

I felt a small tug in my chest at the thought of Sam in pain. I never wanted Sam to be hurting because of me. But, I also wasn't going to apologize for being happy. He had his opportunity, and he threw it away. I can't help but feel grateful for that day in the parking lot when he dumped me. At the time, it felt like the end of the world… but now, all I could think was that it was the start of something better.

I would have kept trying to live a life with Sam that was unfulfilling; trying to make it work because I loved him. If he hadn't let me go, I never would have known what it felt like to be truly loved. I could never go back to that kind of relationship now. Nick ruined me for anybody else.

"Trace, I really am sorry if he's hurting. You know that I care about him… but I just can't feel anything but happy today."

Traci gave me a comforting smile. "I know, Andy. I shouldn't have even brought it up. I knew it wouldn't change anything; plus, we all know that I am on Team Nick."

"Yes! Go Team Nick!" My husband chanted with a fist pump as he walked through the door.

Traci laughingly granted his request for a high-five as I rolled my eyes. "Ah yes, Team Nick. We really should have t-shirts made."

Nick laughed and said, "I like that idea… maybe Team McCollins would be better?"

I laughingly hit his chest and replied, "You get on that. I'll just work on pushing out the newest member of our team."

"Is it about that time?" Traci asked.

I nodded and said, "Yup, I think it's time to get this show on the road. Nick, will you go find the nurse?"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and excitedly ran out of the room, leaving Traci and I laughing as we watched his child-like enthusiasm.

* * *

"Okay Andy, just one more big push." I increased my death grip on Nick's hand and did as the doctor said,

Thirty painful seconds later, I heard the sound of our daughter crying for the first time.

Nick kissed me, sweaty face be damned, and I could feel his huge smile against my lips. "Andy, you did so great!"

A pink, crying bundle was placed in my arms and I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face as I looked at my baby girl for the first time. "Hi, beautiful. I'm your mommy." I turned her tiny body towards Nick and added, "And this blubbering mess is your daddy."

Seeing the man I love openly cry over the birth of our daughter just became my new favorite memory. Nick slowly, and oh so gently, reached over and stroked her small smattering of brown hair. "Hey there, baby girl. We've been waiting for you."

Dakotah stopped crying and stared at Nick with big watery eyes.

"Well, look at that. She's already a daddy's girl, just like I knew she would be." I said, smiling at Nick as he stared at our daughter in amazement.

I took an opportunity to really examine her features and pick out where I could see Nick and I. "She definitely has your lips."

Nick smiled, those lips matching our daughter's. He stroked his index finger over my nose and said, "Your nose, for sure."

I silently agreed and tried to get a better look at Dakotah's eyes, but she already had closed them. "I think it's a safe bet to say she has brown eyes."

Nick nodded and said, "She's going to look just like you. I don't stand a chance… I'm going to be wrapped around her little finger, just like with you."

I smirked and said, "As it should be, Officer Collins."

"No argument here, Officer Collins." Nick replied, an undeniable tone of happiness in his voice.

"Hey." I whispered, gently trying to grab his attention away from our daughter.

He looked up at me, smiling. "Yeah, babe?"

"Thank you, Nick." I said, tears once again forming. It was the hormones, I'm telling you.

He gave me a confused expression and said, "Why are you thanking _me?_ I should be the one thanking you for giving birth to this little one."

The pride in his voice when he talked about Dakotah was so evident. I never had any doubts that this man would make a great husband and father. He has already proven to be a better husband than most women could dream of; and he has convinced me in less than 10 minutes that he will be the kind of father that every girl needs.

I sighed and whispered, "Thank you for loving me and giving me the family I always wanted."

Nick placed a kiss on my forehead, and then our daughter's. "I love you both so much, Andy. _You_ have given me a family again for the first time since I was a kid."

I heard the unspoken grief over the loss of his parents in his voice. He didn't like to speak about them, but I knew that losing his parents so young deeply affected him.

An idea came to me and I carefully said, "What do you think about Marie for her middle name?"

Nick swallowed back the tears I knew he was hiding. "Really? I think that's perfect. Thank you, Andy."

Giving our daughter his mother's name seemed right. She was responsible for bringing this man into my life. Even though I had never met her, I would be forever grateful for the woman that gave me my husband.

"Andy? Do we get to meet her yet?" Traci gently interrupted from the doorway.

Nick swiped at his eyes and stood to greet what seemed like half of 15 division. The proud father shook hands as I watched our friends welcome our daughter into our big, crazy cop family.

I laughed to myself as I thought about our daughter being raised by, and surrounded by cops… Dakotah may never have a social life…

**Whew, that one just kept going… Sorry if it was a bit too long. Thanks for your patience! And please review, because they really do kick my butt into gear!**


	10. Midnight Musings

**Hey guys, no surprise here, but super fluff ahead. I actually have an angsty McCollins fic brewing in my head, so we'll see if that ever happens… but right now, I am liking the fluff. **

The minute I heard Dakotah's cries on the baby monitor I reached over and turned the volume off. I glanced to my right where Andy remained sleeping peacefully and breathed a sigh of relief that I had caught it in time. We had been home from the hospital for five days, and Andy hadn't gotten much sleep in as many days.

I had never felt such a strange combination of jealousy and guilt at the fact that Dakotah relied on Andy for her food. Andy was able to form this instant, special bond with our daughter while I was sleeping. That's why I leapt at the chance to catch Dakotah's crying before it could wake Andy; I wanted to let my poor wife sleep for once… and to have some bonding time of my own. Andy claimed that she didn't feel the need to wake me during the midnight feedings because at least one of us should get some sleep. I keep telling her I would be more than happy to wake up and give Dakotah a bottle, but our daughter hasn't taken too kindly towards it yet.

Hurrying into the next-door nursery, I scooped up my crying daughter and cooed at her as I rocked back and forth. Her cries softened ever so slightly, but I swear she was looking at me like 'Okay, where's the one with the boobs?'

Walking gingerly towards the kitchen, I whispered to Dakotah, "Okay Kotah, daddy can do this."

I reached into the fridge to retrieve a bottle of breast milk and went about heating it just the way Andy had shown me. After testing the temperature about three times, I deemed it safe and walked Dakotah back into the nursery. I sat in the rocking chair that was gifted to us from Oliver and nestled my daughter into the crook of my arm. Gently, I tipped the bottle towards her lips and wasn't shocked at her reluctance.

"You really prefer the real thing, huh baby girl? I asked, resting the bottle between my legs; I wasn't going to force her.

Rocking back and forth, I began humming quietly in an attempt to soothe her. After a minute, I realized I was humming Andy and I's special first dance song. 'More Than Words' didn't seem to be doing the trick though.

"Your mommy doesn't like my singing much either. Not that hers is any better… but don't tell her that. I love to watch her try."

Dakotah grew quiet as I spoke, staring up at me with those big brown eyes that were most definitely Andy's unique caramel shade. "Oh, so you like to listen to me talk about your mommy. Well, that I can do all night long."

"Your mommy is a goofball, kiddo. She isn't afraid to look silly or have fun. She can't cook, no matter how hard she tries… so just remember our failed feeding attempts when I'm the one making you dinner every night. "

Dakotah continued staring, her tiny hand gripping my finger. "Mommy is also the sweetest person I've ever met. She would literally do anything for someone she loves, or heck, even a stranger. That's what makes her such a good cop; She just has a way about her that puts people at ease."

"We're pretty lucky that we have her in our lives. She loves you so much baby girl, and I couldn't have asked for a better mother for you. One of the things that drew me to your mommy in the first place was this gut feeling I had that she would make an amazing mother and wife. I can't wait to see you grow up to be like her: a beautiful, kind, smart, and funny woman."

Dakotah had finally fallen asleep, looking peaceful in her light pink footie pajamas. I continued to rock quietly, enjoying looking at my baby girl. I heard the creak of footsteps in the doorway, and looked up to see a teary-eyed Andy standing in the doorway, hair adorably mused and pajamas wrinkled.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I whispered, gently getting up and placing Dakotah lightly back into her crib.

I walked over to my wife and placed my hands on her shoulders, looking into her tear-stained face as she sniffled out, "I woke up and you weren't in bed, so I turned on the baby monitor."

I rubbed her shoulders comfortingly and said, "Okay? Why did that make you upset?"

Andy sniffled and said, "Because I heard what you were saying, Nick."

I tried to think back to what I had told Dakotah, trying to decipher what would make Andy cry. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head and grabbed both sides of my face in her hands, gently pulling until I was at her level. "You are without a doubt, the sweetest man I've ever met, Nick Collins."

I flushed and mumbled, "How much did you hear?"

Andy stroked the nape of my neck and said, "Oh, right around when you were insulting my singing ability."

"Hey, I was telling the truth, babe. You may look adorable when you do it, but a singer you are not."

She laughed and responded saucily, "And apparently, I'm also not a good cook."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "You have many skills Andy, but we both agreed to leave the cooking to me."

"You're lucky I heard everything else you said, oh hubby of mine."

I smirked and said, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

She smiled mischievously and replied, "Cause I happen to know a man whose back doesn't fair too well on the couch."

Laughing, I said, "Is that a threat, dearest wife?"

"Try me." Andy whispered against my lips.

I pulled her bottom lip between mine and sucked gently until she responded and kissed me deeply. Pulling back, I whispered, "You win. Just like you always do. Not only is your singing magnificent, but your cooking is out of this world."

"Laying it on a bit thick, but I'll take it." Andy laughed, stroking the stubble on my cheek before she released me and walked towards the crib.

I followed behind, placing my hands on her waist, and resting my head on her shoulder as we looked down at our sleeping daughter.

Andy let out a content sigh, and whispered, "Can you believe that she's ours?"

"I still find myself staring at her just to make sure she's real." I said, glad I wasn't alone in my amazement of our little one.

Andy reached up and placed her hand on my head. "It's like I've been waiting my whole life to meet her, I just didn't know it yet."

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "She makes every day of my life make sense… and I didn't think it was possible, but she makes me love you even more."

I turned Andy around and whispered, "I feel the same way, Andy. I love you so much for making me a daddy to this beautiful little girl."

Andy pulled me towards her lips and we kissed fiercely until the sounds of Dakotah's crying interrupted us.

Andy winked at me as she reached for our daughter. "Guess it's time for mommy's 'out of this world' dinner."

I shook my head, laughing as I watched Andy get them situated on the rocking chair. "Yeah, yeah. Just wait until she's five and begging me to be saved from your crunchy mac n'cheese."

**So, I'm super nervous about the finale. I really don't think Nick will get hurt, it looks like Sam will… but I'm worried about how Andy will react and if she's going to hurt our lovely Nick. Anyways, please review and thanks as always for reading!**


	11. Engagement

**The finale absolutely wrecked me. Shades of it may have seeped into this, but never fear, its still fluff. I think we all need fluff after what just happened on the show. And BTW, don't forget that this one-shot series jumps around in the timeline, because my brain is like that. **

"And finally, congratulations to Officers Collins and McNally on their engagement!" Frank announced, the crowded parade room responding with hollers and applause.

I snuck a sideways glance to my fiancé, raising my eyebrow in a silent question. I had only told Traci about the engagement; I was going to have to grill Nick on who he'd told.

My eyes immediately scanned the room for Sam, finally landing on his retreating back. This was the second time Sam had to listen to my engagement being announced in this room; I didn't want to assume too much of his current feelings towards me, but that couldn't be a fun tradition.

"Andy, I swear I didn't say anything." Nick quickly assured me, hands up in surrender. One look at my face and my astute fiancé had anticipated the grilling that was coming his way.

Nodding to the well wishers around us, I grabbed his shoulder and led him towards the hall.

"How did Frank find out? We agreed we weren't going to make a big deal about it." My hand immediately went to the chain around my neck where my engagement ring hung.

I followed Nick's gaze to my fingers, his expression unreadable. "I know, believe me. I swear I didn't say anything."

I knew that tone of voice well; Nick wasn't thrilled with me, but he wouldn't come out and say it. He was not an argumentative person by nature. In fact, I could count on one hand the number of times he had actually gotten angry enough to raise his voice with me.

No, he wasn't angry with me; he was hurt and he didn't want to make me feel guilty. I grabbed a firm hold on both sides of his face and said, "Nick, look at me."

He raised his brown eyes to mine and sighed when I placed a small kiss on his lips. Pulling back, I whispered, "You know that I wasn't trying to hide our engagement, right?"

His eyes once again flipped towards the chain on my neck. He gave me a sad smile and replied, "I know, Andy. It's just that- "

I stroked his cheek, waiting for him to continue. "Tell me, please."

Nick sighed and said, "It's stupid, Andy. I feel like a possessive little kid."

"You want me to wear the ring, right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Nick nodded shyly and said, "Yeah, I guess I do. I know we talked about this and you wanted to keep it safe, but I've waited so long to see you wearing my ring."

I smiled knowingly and asked, "Is that the only reason?"

He ran his hand through his hair and fixed me with an uncomfortable smile. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

I simply nodded and waited for his response.

"Okay, fine. I feel like you're not wearing it for Swarek's sake." Nick begrudgingly admitted. He hated bringing up Sam, and avoided it at all costs.

I paused and looked at my adorably jealous fiancé and thought about how to make this right. I can't say it didn't cross my mind what Sam would think; I would never want to hurt him, but his feelings can't come before those of Nick's. The small part of my subconscious that was worried about Sam didn't stand a chance against my heart that was in love with Nick.

I reached behind my neck and unclasped the chain, sliding the ring off and placing it in Nick's hand. He watched me with a confused and slightly worried expression. "Nick, put it back where it belongs."

He smiled brightly, but closed his fist over the ring. "Andy, it's fine. You don't have to wear it at work. I'm embarrassed that I even said anything."

A wave of guilt washed over me at the fact that I made him feel this way. I don't know what I was thinking in the first place. "Please, Nick. I never should have taken it off. I love you. I want to _marry_ you and I don't care who sees that I'm yours."

Nick pulled me into a kiss that was a bit more intense than our usual office PDA, but I didn't care. Finally breaking apart, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "You know that I'm yours too, right? The minute you put the ring on my finger, it's never coming off."

I nodded empathically, enjoying the thought of being able to claim Nick as my husband. I reached my left hand out, and he smiled as he slid the ring onto its rightful place.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted our sappy moment. Of course, it _had_ to be Sam. I dropped my hand and looked awkwardly between Nick and Sam, who was staring at my newly re-adorned finger.

"You two doing a re-enactment or something?" Sam asked pointedly.

I glanced at Nick, who was standing with his arms crossed, giving Sam a hard stare. God, this couldn't get any more awkward.

But then of course, Luke walked by and said, "Swarek, let's go!"

Luke stopped and assessed the situation, smirking. I sighed, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable having my ex-boyfriend, former fiancé, and current fiancé all in the same space.

"Did I miss the memo about the meeting? I thought The Andy McNally Boyfriend Support Group met on Tuesdays." Luke asked, chuckling.

I felt Nick moving towards Luke beside me and placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Nick, don't."

Sam gave one of his glares specifically designed for Luke and said, "Callaghan, you're still here?"

"Someone's got to do some work around here." Luke said, looking accusingly at Nick and me.

Deciding to let that one slide, I grabbed hold of Nick's elbow and said, "Yeah, we're going to do some of that so-called work. Meeting adjourned."

I heard Luke chuckle and Sam mumble something as they walked the opposite direction down the hallway. I stopped in the kitchen, pulling Nick inside with me. I buried my head in his shoulder and miserably said, "I'm so sorry, Nick. That was so embarrassing."

Nick stroked my hair soothingly and chuckled as he said, "It's not your fault, Andy. I'm the one who decided to marry the heartbreaker of 15 Division."

Only my fiancé could look past the unbelievable awkwardness of being around my two exes and make a joke to make me feel better. A perfect example of why I'm marrying this man.

I pulled back and fixed him with an exaggerated pout. "Heartbreaker, huh? Are you sure you're safe?"

Nick smirked and grabbed my hand, running his fingers over the cool metal of my engagement ring. "I'll take the risk; it's always worked out well for me in the past with you."

I gave him a sad smile and said, "They're the ones who hurt me, not the other way around. I think I'm the one who needs to be worried."

Nick's smile dropped at my unexpected change in tone. I couldn't help but voice my concern of the men in my past hurting me. I didn't try to break any hearts; they broke mine.

"Andy, anybody who would willingly hurt you is an idiot. You know how little I think of those two. Unlike them, I know a good thing when I have it. I would _never_ leave you, I promise." Nick said, his tone of voice leaving no room for questions.

I nodded, smiling tearfully as I wrapped him into a fierce hug. I held on tight for a long time and finally whispered into his ear, "I promise I won't leave you either, Nick. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Andy. More than you can imagine." Nick whispered fiercely. I stayed wrapped in his arms until the sound of our radios forced us to part and go to work.

**Luke just wrote himself into this. I was inspired by the fact that it must have been so awkward for Andy when she had all 3 men from 15 she had slept with in the same room in Marlo's basement. As always, thanks for reading. Review please?**


	12. Puppies!

**Can I just say that I don't understand the people who review for the sole purpose of telling me McSwarek is endgame? I have nothing but respect for McSwarek shippers, and those that leave actual feedback on the story are awesome. But only saying that just seems unnecessary to me. Okay, rant over… Enjoy the fluff. **

"Andy, we can't take them all home. You're going to have to pick one." I smiled at the sight of my girlfriend sitting on the floor surrounded by golden retriever puppies.

She gave me an adorable pout and spoke to the puppy in her lap with a goofy voice, "But you're all so cute. Aren't you? You want to come home with us, right?"

The puppy responded by licking Andy's face. She laughed and rubbed the squirming puppy's head, looking utterly happy. I smiled brightly at the sight and felt a swell of love in my chest; seeing Andy happy was my favorite thing in the world.

I bent down and rubbed the puppy's wet nose, earning me a lick of my own. Andy laughed and rubbed the puppy slobber off my face, placing a peck on my lips. The puppy yapped in protest, snuggling closer into Andy's lap.

"I think this is the one. He's clearly in love with you." I smirked, looking at the jealous puppy vying for my girlfriend's attention.

Speaking in her puppy voice again, Andy squished her nose adorably and said, "Oh, don't you worry about him. He's just jealous."

I shook my head in amusement and said, "Hey, I can't blame the guy. He's just got good taste."

Andy gave me a bashful smile and a playful wink. "Can we keep him? Please?"

As if I have ever been able to deny this woman anything she wanted… I laughed at her child-like expression and nodded, causing Andy to jump up and dance with her new puppy.

The dog owner, a kind elderly woman, sidled up to my side and laughingly said, "She sure is something. I'm glad to see one of the pups going with such an adorable couple."

I nodded, smiling proudly at the compliment. "Thank you. Trust me, that is going to be one spoiled dog."

The woman nodded and called over to my goofy girlfriend, who was currently laving the puppy's face in kisses. "Are you ready to take him home?"

Andy nodded enthusiastically and walked over towards us, new best friend in tow. We listened as the woman gave us instructions on the puppy's care and after Andy said a thorough goodbye to all the other dogs, we bid the woman farewell.

As she was walking us out to the car, she whispered to me, "I wish you nothing but the best. Take care of your adorable family."

I smiled, loving the idea of our family. "Thank you ma'am, I promise I will."

As I was driving us home, Andy chattered excitedly to both the puppy and myself. "So, what's the little guy's name?" I asked.

Andy smiled widely, clearly remembering the little bet that I'd lost. I couldn't wait to hear what she'd come up with. "Finn."

I nodded in approval, thinking it was a nice and simple name, a very Andy-like choice. "I love it."

She held the puppy in front of her smiling face and said, "How bout it Finn?" Finn just licked her nose happily.

"I think he approves. What made you choose it?" I asked.

She cuddled Finn back into her lap and said, "I always wanted a puppy when I was a kid, but my mom was allergic. When I would think of my dream dog, he was always named Finn."

"And a golden retriever?" I asked, knowing she had specifically asked for the breed.

"Yup. I think I just envisioned it as being the perfect dog for a family." She said, a slightly sad tone in her voice.

I smiled as I pictured Andy as a cute little girl, dreams of golden retrievers in her head. Then I pictured her as a teenager, wondering why her mother had left her. It really was amazing that Andy was as trusting as she was. Other people with her background could have been closed off and distant, but Andy seemed to take the adversity and make herself a better person because of it.

I felt honored that I was able to make one of her childhood dreams come true. And soon enough, I would make the dream official and make us a real family. My heart soared at the thought of making her my wife, and I couldn't help the dopey smile on my face.

Andy reached over and gently traced my cheekbone. "What's up smiley?"

I smiled even bigger, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Finn let out another little yip at my affections towards his mommy. "I'm just happy."

Andy entwined our fingers together, holding my hand over the gear shifter. "Me too." She said, smiling contently.

It was my mission to always be able to make her smile like that; she deserved everything she had wished for as a child and more. As I listened to Andy's chattering to Finn, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to the ring I had stashed away. I was on a mission to make Andy McNally my wife… the sooner the better.

**I love golden retrievers! I had one as a kid and writing this just brought me back. Reviews make me happy, so please don't let my initial note dissuade you from reviewing. **


	13. Hormones

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows! It warms my little McCollins heart to know there's so many people who love them as much as me. **

I was on my way back from a long day of patrol with Oliver, looking forward to going home and relaxing with Andy. We mostly rode in silence, only talking when really necessary. Oliver was obviously on Team McSwarek, and I obviously was not… He was never anything but polite, but I could always sense that he was holding back.

He loved Andy like a daughter, and his concern for her was always evident. At times, it kind of felt like I was riding around with her overprotective father… who had also been slow to warm up to my relationship with his daughter. No matter how reluctant the protective men in her life may be, Andy is my wife and that isn't ever going to change.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Traci's voice coming over the radio. "Nick, are you on your way back to the station?"

Oliver looked towards me with a furrowed look that matched my own. I quickly answered, "Yeah… ten minutes out. What's up?"

"Let me preface this by saying that Andy is fine, but…" Traci began.

My heart leapt into my throat at her words and I demanded, "Of course Andy's fine, why wouldn't she be fine?!"

Oliver picked up his own radio and said, "Nash, what's wrong with McNally?"

Traci sighed on the line and said, "She's going to kill me for worrying you guys like this… she's absolutely fine, but I think her hormones might be doing a number on her… she's a little upset."

A knowing smirk came across Oliver's face; he knew the deal with pregnant women. He calmly continued driving, while I responded to Traci, "Trace, tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

I resisted the urge to use the lights and sirens to get us to the station quicker, sitting tensely next to Oliver. Andy's emotions had definitely become magnified since she'd become pregnant, and I was worrying over what could have happened to upset her.

My wife was an open person who always wore her heart on her sleeve, and the pregnancy hormones had created a few interesting moments during the past few months. So far, we'd had her super motherly instincts cause Andy to become protective over all living things, including the spiders she had usually begged me to kill. Then, there was the day I came home to find her cuddled on the couch, crying into Finn's furry face over an ant-animal cruelty commercial. My favorite was when she waxed nostalgic over our framed wedding photo, getting weepy about how much she loved me. See? They're not all so bad…

Oliver cleared his throat uncomfortably, clearly not sure what to say in this situation. "I'm sure McNally is fine, Collins. Zoe used to freak out when she was pregnant with the girls."

I was a little shocked at Oliver's attempts to make me feel better. Then I realized that he was probably trying to console himself as well. If anything happened to Andy, he wouldn't hesitate in hurting someone. I know that from experience… the speech he'd given me after he found out Andy and I were engaged was not something I'd easily forget. At the time, I'd thought it was his protectiveness of Swarek's feelings, but I soon realized that even though he wishes Andy was with Sam, he also just wants what's best for Andy.

I gave him a thankful smile and replied, "Yeah, Traci would tell me if she was hurt. Right?"

Oliver nodded emphatically and I took a deep, relaxing breath. We rode in silence the rest of the way, and as soon as he pulled into the station I jumped out of the squad car and ran through the Sally Port to find my wife.

Traci intercepted me in the hallway outside the parade room, holding her hands up to slow me down. I must have looked a bit crazed as I rushed through the station, and she grabbed my shoulder and said, "Relax Nick, okay? She's in the locker room and she's fine. They're both fine."

Relief flooded me at the reassurance that my wife and child were okay. I nodded my thanks, and pushed past her to the locker room. I heard her before I could see her; the sound of her tears clawed at my heart.

I finally rounded the corner to find her sitting on the bench, with her teary face in her hands and Dov's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Dov stopped his comforting words as soon as he looked up and saw me standing there. Looking relieved, he gave Andy a quick hug and stood to leave, nodding to me.

I knelt in front of Andy, placing my hands on her knees and looking up into her teary eyes. "Andy, I'm right here. What's wrong, baby?"

She kept her gaze on her hands that were wrapped around her seven months-along belly and said, "Nick, I'm fine. I can't believe Traci called you."

I reached up and placed my thumb under her chin, forcing her to look in my eyes. I hated seeing her beautiful caramel eyes filled with tears.

"Of course she called me. If you're upset, I need to know about it. Now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, her eyes looking down once again. "It's so embarrassing, Nick. You never should have rushed over here."

I really couldn't figure out what would have Andy so embarrassed; we told each other everything. Damn pregnancy hormones screwing with my wife again…

"Andy, you know I'm not getting off this floor until you tell me."

She gave me a small smile in response and grabbed my hands, finally looking in my eyes. "Okay, but promise me you won't laugh."

I tilted my head in confusion, but said, "Would I ever laugh at you?"

Andy laughed and said, "Of course you would… teasing me is your favorite hobby."

I smiled, glad that Andy seemed to be getting back to her usual self. "Well, that may be true, but I would never laugh at you when you're crying. You know that. Now, spill."

Her hands once again went to her belly and she finally muttered, "Some kid called me fat."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and said, "Andy, you are _not_ fat. You know that little kids don't know any better."

She reluctantly nodded, not seeming convinced. I shook my head in amazement that hormones could take a beautiful, confident woman like Andy and make her doubt herself. Andy had always been fit; in fact she had just recently stopped running her 5k's when she'd entered her 7th month.

All the other female officers at 15 always raved that you really could only tell Andy was pregnant from the side. I may be biased, but it was true that Andy looked adorable with her usual slim build and big baby bump. She really was one of those women that just glowed from pregnancy.

"Andy, you are and always will be beautiful. You know you're the envy of every female here."

Andy snorted at my compliment; she always said I was so sweet it would give her cavities.

She stroked her belly and said, "I don't believe that for a second, but I know that I overreacted. I hate that our little McCollins is doing this to me. I can't believe you put up with me like this."

I smirked and said, "Hey, I said for better or for worse."

She playfully smacked my chest and said, "Hey buddy, you're the cause of the worse."

I smiled and placed my hands on her belly. "Yup, it's all my fault that you attacked me on the couch that day."

She laughed, shaking her head in defiance. "I think you're remembering it wrong, mister. I was just sitting there minding my own business when you started distracting me."

"Oh yeah? How'd I do that?" I asked cheekily.

I watched as her eyes found themselves gazing at my lips. "You know how." She whispered huskily.

I smiled and began kissing the spot beneath her ear that always drove her nuts. After a minute or so, she was breathing shakily beneath me and I pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

"You're so evil." Andy said, grabbing hold of my face and pulling my lips to hers.

I felt her tongue trace my lips, and I opened my mouth to her assault. After several heated minutes, I pulled back and muttered against her lips, "Let's get out of here."

Andy nodded enthusiastically and reached for my hands so I could pull her from her seated position. As we were walking out of the station hand-in hand, I couldn't help but notice Sam's interested expression. He must have known that Andy was upset, and he was curious to see the outcome.

As if he read my mind, he called out to Andy as we walked by. "McNally, everything alright?"

I bit my tongue, holding back my annoyance at the look he was shooting me. It wasn't the first time I got the impression that he thought I was the cause of Andy's unhappiness.

Andy sensed my tension and quickly averted the situation by saying, "Yeah Sam, everything's great. My husband fixed it, as always."

I couldn't fully contain my delighted reaction to Andy's saucy response. It wasn't like her to be so blunt to Swarek, but I for one loved it. Thank you, pregnancy hormones…

I squeezed her hand and continued leading her out of the station, not missing Sam's annoyed grunt at Andy's comment. I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that I shot over my shoulder at Sam…

**Parts of this may have been OOC for Andy, but I based this on a friend of mine who freaked out when a kid called her fat during her pregnancy. I think it could happen… **


	14. Pumpkin

**Sorry for the delay! I had a bit of writer's block and work wasn't helping me at all this week. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! You guys are awesome! Also, thank you to the other McCollins writers! I love reading everyone's fics. **

"Happy Halloween!"

I looked up from my cup of coffee, recognizing Andy's voice instantly. Curious, I strolled down the hall towards the parade room and couldn't help the ridiculous grin that grew on my face at what I saw.

"You take up farming during your maternity leave, McNally?" Oliver joked as I made my way towards them.

Andy smirked good-naturedly and replied, "Ha ha, Oliver. You're just jealous that your girls won't let you do this anymore."

In Andy's arms was a two-month-old Dakotah, dressed adorably as a pumpkin; she even had a little pumpkin hat on. Andy herself was wearing bunny ears and the two women in my life made a beautiful picture together.

"Where's my little pumpkin?" I asked, giving both my girls a peck on the cheek.

Andy smiled broadly as I scooped Dakotah out of her arms, cradling my little orange bundle in the crook of my elbow.

I was fully distracted with catching up with my little one, so Andy turned towards Oliver and began discussing the merits of various candy. I looked down at Dakotah, mesmerized as usual by her little brown curls and her mother's eyes staring back at me. Always the happy baby, she smiled as I told her all about my morning.

I had missed having my wife with me at work while she was out on maternity leave, but who would want to come to work when you could stay with this angel all day? Andy only had one more week of maternity leave, and I knew that she was stressing about leaving Dakotah. But, she was also a damn good cop and was itching to get back to work.

"Did your mommy miss us, baby girl?" I asked Dakotah, tickling her stomach.

Andy smiled and called to us, "Mommy just wanted to show off her little pumpkin. It had nothing to do with you, Officer Collins."

"Well, I helped make the little pumpkin, so I think I had _something_ to do with it." I smirked, holding my daughter up proudly.

I watched Andy's smile drop, and just _knew_ who had entered the room. Andy was suddenly pressed into my side, looking comically focused on checking on our daughter. Swarek walked over to us, looking about as excited as someone going to the dentist, followed closely by an even more awkward Marlo.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Collins, McNally."

The man refused to acknowledge that Andy no longer went by her maiden name. I understood it, believe me, I did. I couldn't even imagine having to see someone I loved, or come on let's be honest, still love walking around every day with another man's name on her uniform.

Marlo did her best to try to ease the uncomfortable situation. "Andy, she's adorable."

Andy smiled a genuinely kind smile and replied, "Thanks, Marlo. We like her."

I laughed, followed by Marlo and Andy. Sam just stood there, looking extremely uncomfortable. Dakotah chose the opportune time to break the tension by letting out a hungry cry. I'd never seen Andy look so relieved to hear our daughter cry before; she quickly scooped Dakotah out of my arms and whispered comfortingly to her as she cradled her.

"It's okay, 'Kotah, mommy's going to feed you." Andy said, rocking her back and forth.

She gave me a quick nod before she left the room, leaving me in awkward silence with the man who looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach.

Marlo seemed to sense that her boyfriend was struggling and turned the conversation back to me. "Andy's a natural with her. She really seems to be taking to being a mother."

I couldn't help the huge, proud grin that grew on my face even if I'd tried. Opposed to popular belief, I did not want to rub my happiness in Swarek's face; but I was never good at hiding my feelings about Andy.

Sam gave a grim smile and said, "Yeah, McNally is definitely the motherly type."

There was unmistakable reverence in his voice, and I shot a concerned look at Marlo, who seemed to shrink slightly next to him. Both Andy and myself liked Marlo, and wished that Sam would wise up and treat her better before he ruined his chance, just like he did with Andy.

I glanced at my watch, hoping that Parade would start soon and end my misery. Nope, five more minutes…

Thankfully, Chloe bounced over to us and said, "Nick, where is that adorable daughter of yours? I heard she's dressed like a pumpkin. You know, I never understood how pumpkins became such an iconic Halloween symbol, I mean people carved pumpkins long before they became a Halloween tradition…"

I tuned out Chloe's ramblings, just happy to have the tense situation diffused. Finally, Andy returned with a sleeping Dakotah nestled in her arms.

Parade was just about to begin, so she pulled me to the side and said, "We better get going."

I wished I could go home with them and watch Andy fail horribly at making pumpkin pie. Again. But, duty called… "Okay babe, you be careful with my little pumpkin. Don't go burning down the house."

Andy gave me an affronted look and said, "Just for that mister, you're not getting any pie."

I chuckled and returned, "I think I'd prefer that, actually."

Andy looked adorable with her affected pout and bunny ears, and I couldn't resist bending down and capturing those lips with mine. We continued to kiss, our sleeping daughter between us, until the sound of Frank's voice interrupted us.

"Excuse us Collins family, but if it's okay with you, we'd like to start. Andy, I know we like to keep policing in the family, but I think she's still a little young."

Andy turned bright red, and gave me a little shove to create some distance between us. "Sorry, Frank. We're leaving now. Happy Halloween everybody!"

The room answered back with a collective 'Happy Halloween' as Andy turned towards me, angling Dakotah so I could give her a goodbye kiss on her forehead.

"Bye, 'Kotah. Keep an eye on mommy for me." I whispered, smirking at Andy's scowl.

With one last quick kiss on my cheek, Andy and Dakotah breezed out of the Parade room, leaving a wake of police officers chattering about my girls. I looked over just in time to catch Sam's forlorn gaze following Andy's departure.

**Reviews make me want to write more, so please do! Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Date Night

**Thanks for all the continued support with these fluffy stories! I'm loving all the McCollins love out there. **

"Are you sure about this?" Andy asked Dov, raising an eyebrow uncertainly. She shot me a sideways glance just to reinforce that she thought this was a bad idea.

Dov smiled and said, "For the 100th time, we'll be fine. Go out and have some fun. Have adult interactions with people that don't involve reading them their Miranda rights. "

I smirked, thinking that Dov had a point. Ever since Dakotah was born three months ago, we hadn't spent any time alone together other than work. I turned towards Andy, who was fussing over our daughter, looking every bit the overprotective mother she was.

"Andy, 'Kotah will be fine. What better people to leave her with than a couple of cops?"

Andy shot an uneasy look at Chloe, who was currently performing some sort of puppet routine for our interested infant. I gave Andy one of my 'everything is fine' looks, and she sighed, reluctantly nodding her head.

"Okay, so there is plenty of breast milk in the fridge and lots of diapers…" Andy trailed off, seeing the uncomfortable look on Dov's face as soon as the word 'breast' came out of her mouth.

"Dov, you can handle this right?" Andy asked, giving me a smug 'I told you so' look.

I patted Dov on the back and said, "Epstein will be fine, Andy. He's just not very familiar with anything to do with breasts."

Dov was quick to say, "Actually, I do quite well in that department. Thank you very much."

Chloe looked up from her puppets and said, "Oh yeah, Dov is _totally_ a boob guy."

"More than I wanted to know!" Andy said, finally relaxing enough to laugh.

"Andy, we'd better go if we're going to make our reservation." I said, walking towards my girls.

Andy nodded sadly and cuddled Dakotah closer, placing a kiss on her chestnut curls. "Mommy loves you, baby girl. We'll be back real soon. You be good for Uncle Dov, okay?"

She turned to pass our daughter to me, and I didn't miss the tears that she was trying so hard to hide. I made funny faces to Dakotah and said, "Who's daddy's little girl, huh?"

Dakotah greeted me with a smile and I felt my heart melt as always. "Daddy's just going to make your mommy have a little fun… but we'll be back in time for mommy to watch you sleep, ok pumpkin?"

"I don't do that anymore!" Andy defended weakly. I saw Chloe grin at Andy's embarrassed expression.

I smirked and said, "Oh, so that must have been someone else standing by her crib at 1am last night. We might need to look into a better security system."

Andy rolled her eyes at me and retorted, "Oh, like _I'm_ the crazy one? How many times have I woken up in the middle of the night to find you sleeping in the rocking chair next to her crib?"

Dov and Chloe shared an amused look at the chagrined expression on my face. "Ok, ok… we're both crazy. Truce?"

Andy nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek in agreement. I kissed Dakotah on both cheeks and said, "Love you, little girl. See you real soon."

I gently placed Dakotah in Dov's waiting arms and quickly wrapped my arm around Andy's waist, steering her towards the door before she could find another reason to stay.

Chloe waved a dog-puppet covered hand as Andy called over her shoulder, "Call us if you need anything. We'll be real close."

"Thanks guys!" I called, closing the door before Andy could continue. Andy hmmphed at me as I led her towards the elevators.

Once inside the elevator, she said, "We're just going to dinner and coming back, right?"

I wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder and said, "Andy, Dakotah will be fine. You leave her every day at daycare, why is this any different?"

I thought back to the first day Andy had to go back to work and the traumatic ordeal it had been for her to leave our daughter for the first time. I had experienced a similar situation when I left for work that first day, but I think it had affected Andy more than I could imagine.

"When I leave her at daycare, it's because I _have_ to. Now it just feels like I'm abandoning her so I can go off and eat burritos."

The elevator dinged at the lobby, and I ushered her out and led her towards the car. "Andy, just because we are leaving her to go have some dinner doesn't mean you are abandoning her. It doesn't make you a bad mother, it just means you want to spend some time with your adorable, charming husband."

Andy snorted and said, "Think awfully highly of yourself, don't you Mr. Collins?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Collins, I do. I seem to remember someone calling me God last night."

Andy blushed, smacking my chest as she looked around the parking lot to see if anyone had heard me. "I _may_ have said 'oh my god,' but I certainly didn't call _you_ God."

We reached the car and I backed her into the passenger side door, trapping her with both of my hands on either side of her head. "Hmm, well I heard it the other way. Maybe I'll have to try to get you to say it again." I whispered, my mouth hovering just over hers.

Andy licked her lips and I groaned, closing the distance between us. Her tongue slipped past my lips and I gladly opened my mouth to her assault. I pushed my hips into hers, enjoying the small moan that escaped her lips.

After several heated minutes, she bit my lip playfully and pulled away, teasingly saying, "You owe me some burritos first, Oh Mighty One."

I rested my forehead against hers, waiting for my breath to return to normal as she ran her hands soothingly through the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You're such a tease, Officer Collins." I groaned.

Andy smirked and said, "That's what you get for making me look like a crazy mom in front of our friends."

I tucked a stray curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead, pulling apart from her and opening her door. "You're not crazy, babe. Just a good mother… and it only makes me love you more."

Andy gave me a huge smile; the kind of smile that makes every crappy thing in this world seem worth it. She reached up and stroked my cheek, whispering, "I love you too, husband. I couldn't have asked for a better daddy for my daughter."

I smiled brightly and gave her one last kiss before she climbed in the car. I closed her door and made my way to the driver's side, stopping to rest against the back bumper. I took a deep breath, and for the millionth time I thought about how lucky I was for Dakotah… the undercover operation that gave me my wife and our daughter's namesake. I was knocked out of my reverie by the sound of Andy honking the horn. Chuckling, I hopped into the driver's seat and set out to feed my wife's burrito addiction.

**So yeah, it's pure unadulterated fluff. What did you expect? Thanks for taking the time to read and hopefully review?**


	16. Monkey

**Hey Guys! Thanks for still reading! So, writer's block isn't fun, and this is what I managed to get out of it… Hope it's still ok.**

"Dakotah Marie Collins, get your little butt back here!"

I looked up from my morning coffee to see my three-year old daughter running into the kitchen wearing nothing but her underwear. Andy followed closely behind, a set of clothes hanging off her arm.

"Hide me, daddy!" 'Kotah said, fixing me with her famous 'daddy will do anything I say' pout.

I smirked at my exasperated wife, who gave me her very own version of said pout. "Nick, will you please get your daughter to put some clothes on? We're already late."

Dakotah giggled as she crawled under my chair, obviously thinking her hiding place was foolproof. I had to at least pretend to look for her…

"Hmm, I don't know babe… I haven't seen her." I said, unable to hold my smile at the sound of Dakotah squealing as Finn licked her face.

I could literally see the exasperation melt off Andy's face at the sound. She shot me a wink and started walking around the kitchen, opening cabinets as she said, "I was _really_ hoping to take my daughter to the zoo today. I guess I'll have to just take the little girl next door."

"No! Mommy, I'm here!" Dakotah screamed, popping up from under the table.

Andy exaggeratedly put her hand to her chest and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Nick, did you know she was there?"

Dakotah shook her head, her brown pigtails bouncing as she laughingly said, "Daddy was hiding me!"

Andy shot me a faux stern look and said, "Is that true, Officer Collins?"

I held up my hands and said, "I plead the fifth, Officer."

Dakotah ran over to Andy and grasped her leg, looking up at her with big eyes. "Don't awest daddy, mommy."

"Well, daddy's lucky I don't have my badge with me. I guess I'll let him off with a warning. This time."

Andy scooped Dakotah up and tickled her before she plopped her on to the kitchen table to put her clothes on. She pulled a purple shirt with a monkey on it over Dakotah's head and asked, "So, are you excited to see the real monkeys today?"

"Yay! Monkeys!" Dakotah said, kicking her legs in excitement. She was currently in her monkey phase; last month it was penguins.

I reached over and playfully tugged one of 'Kotah's pigtails, earning me one of her adorable stern faces. "Don't bring any home with you. One monkey around here is enough."

"Daddy not come?" She said, giving me the sad eyes. Andy gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing that my heart broke a little at her words.

"No, pumpkin. Daddy has to go to work. But, I'll see you afterwards and you can tell me all about it." I picked her up off the table, wrapping her in a big hug.

She snuggled into me, and I kissed her forehead. "You be good for mommy, okay?"

She nodded and said, "I always good."

Shooting a smile over my shoulder at a smirking Andy, I said, "That's my girl."

"Your daughter sure is a daddy's girl." Andy said, shaking her head in amusement. Sure, I spoiled Dakotah, but just a _little_… I was helpless to the two women in my life with those big, caramel colored eyes.

I released 'Kotah and she ran off to her room. "Maybe our next one will be a mama's boy." I said, wrapping my arms around Andy's waist and placing my hands on her still flat stomach.

Andy smiled brightly and watched as Dakotah came flying back into the room, pink backpack in tow.

"Still think it's a boy, huh buddy?" She whispered, careful not to let Dakotah hear. Not that she would know what we were talking about… but we still hadn't figured out a way to tell her just yet. We had plenty of time, as Andy was only two months along. We were both so excited, and it was torture to have to bite our tongues to keep from telling everyone at the station.

"Yup, I do. I need some testosterone around here." I joked, placing the tiara that Dakotah had thrust at me on my head.

"Oh, you love being surrounded by Collins women. Admit it." Andy joked, adjusting the crown and stroking my cheek.

I placed a quick kiss on her lips and said, "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Ewww, daddy!" Dakotah exclaimed. I knelt down and scooped her up, both Andy and I attacking her with kisses while she screamed in delight.

Yup, nowhere else I'd rather be than with my girls.

**So, I know what you're thinking… another kid already?! Keep in mind that I am schizophrenic with the timeline, so baby #2 might not make an appearance right away. Don't even know where this one came from actually… anywho, thanks for reading! Review?**


	17. Wake Up Call

**As always, thanks for the reviews and for taking the time to read.**

"Andy, wake up!" I whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

"No, too early." Andy mumbled, rolling away from me.

I should have kissed her awake, but there was no time for messing around. Sighing, I ripped the covers off her scantily clad body and said, "Andy, you need to get up _now!"_

Her eyes finally popped open at my urgent tone and she grumbled, "Why? What's wrong?"

I grabbed my jeans that had been thrown under what Andy had called the chaise and started hopping into them. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking adorably hot in her lacy black bra. Any other time, I would have insisted she stay in bed…

"Oh, you know I was just in the middle of making us some omelets when you got a visitor." I said quickly, grabbing my shirt from the foot of the bed and throwing it over my head.

Andy snickered and said, "Was it the old woman from 405 again? You know that she listens for you so she can catch you without a shirt on. Who cooks in their underwear, anyways?"

I rolled my eyes, throwing her robe at her giggling face. She finally swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her arms into the robe. "What's the big deal, Nick?"

Before I could answer, her father's voice rang through the condo. "Andy?"

Andy's eyes got huge and she jumped out of bed like a mad woman, loudly whispering, "My _dad's_ here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to tell you… but you wouldn't let me." I mumbled, watching as she went about fixing her bedhead.

"Next time, open with: Hey Andy, your dad just saw me cooking in nothing but my boxers."

I couldn't help my laugh, earning a glare from Andy as she strolled towards me.

Pointing an accusing finger at my chest, she said, "Laugh it up chuckles. You're the one who just met his girlfriend's dad for the first time in his underwear. Great first impression, buddy."

I could feel all the blood rush out of my head at her statement. Yup, I was totally screwed… there goes my chance of making it good with her dad, who by the way, absolutely loves Sam Swarek. Lesson learned: always wear clothing whilst cooking.

Andy must have noted my pale face, because she reached up and grabbed the sides of my face and whispered, "Nick, it's fine. I was just kidding; dad is going to love you."

I let out a deep breath and said, "Yeah, sure."

There was a knock at the door and Andy shouted, "Just one sec, dad!"

I eyed the closed door warily and Andy forced my eyes back to hers. "Hey, I mean it. He'll love you because I love you."

She placed a quick peck on my lips and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the door. We made our way to the living room, where Mr. McNally sat waiting on the couch. He looked at our joined hands and raised his eyebrows towards his daughter in question.

I just stood there quietly, giving him my best 'No, I haven't seen your daughter naked' look. By the looks of it, I wasn't too convincing.

Andy cleared her throat and said, "So dad, this is Nick Collins."

I saw recognition in his face and looked warily between father and daughter. "He's the officer you were undercover with."

Andy nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Nick and I got very close over those six months."

Her dad snorted and said, "I can see that."

My face flamed in embarrassment and I looked towards Andy for a signal of what I should do. She not so subtly tilted her head towards her father, silently telling me to say something.

Well, here goes nothing… "Mr. McNally, I am so sorry about earlier. I know how bad it must have looked… but I want you to know that I love your daughter, sir."

Andy smiled, nodding vigorously at her father who continued to stare at Andy's deathgrip on my hand. After what felt like hours, he finally said, "How long has this been going on? Were you two, um, dating undercover?"

I quickly said, "No, sir. We kept things strictly professional. We've been dating for about two months."

Now his stare was directed at Andy. "Two months and I haven't met the boyfriend?"

I felt Andy squeeze my hand and I gripped hers back in comfort. "Dad, we we're going to take you out to dinner tonight. That's why I called you yesterday… I didn't think you were just going to show up without warning."

Mr. McNally nodded, seemingly accepting of her response. Still, his eyes shot back to mine. "You hurt her and I'll make sure they never find your body."

I gulped, shooting Andy a 'Help Me' look. She just laughed and said, "He's kidding, Nick. He likes to play the bad cop with all my boyfriends. He's just a big 'ol softie at heart."

I laughed uncomfortably and said, "Oh, that's a relief, I guess."

Andy pulled me to sit beside her on the couch, smiling reassuringly at me. She started to launch into a story involving yesterday's patrol, clearly trying to erase all the lingering tension. It didn't take long before the former cop was fully immersed in the tale, and I saw my opportunity to step out and compose myself.

"How about I get us some coffee?" I asked, already standing.

They both nodded, and I practically ran to the kitchen. I started the coffeepot, leaning against the counter and sighing. I had just met the love of my life's father in my underwear… I really hoped he wouldn't hold this against me. I wanted him to know that I respected his daughter and I didn't want him to think I was just hanging around for sex.

Filling some mugs and adding Andy's usual 1 cream and 2 sugars, I headed back into the living room just in time to catch her dad saying, "You know that I think Swarek is great…"

I stopped in my tracks, feeling like someone had just knocked the wind out of me. Andy's dad was going to convince her that she should be with Swarek. I spent every day of my life looking over my shoulder for Sam Swarek.

Neither of them had noticed me awkwardly standing halfway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Dad-" Andy started.

Mr. McNally held up his hands to stop her and continued. "You didn't let me finish… Swarek is great, but I think it's good that you've found someone you're more compatible with."

I sighed in relief, waiting to see if he would continue. Andy had a huge smile on her face that made every crappy thing I was just feeling disappear.

"Dad, how do you know that? You just met Nick five minutes ago." Andy asked curiously.

Her dad smiled in an all-knowing father sort of way and said, "Well, he's your age for starters."

I couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face as Andy said, "Dad! Sam isn't that much older than me."

Ignoring Andy, he continued with, "_And_ any man that is willing to take your hand and proclaim his love for you in front of your old man seems like a keeper to me."

Andy smiled, finally catching sight of me and winking. I made me way back to the couch and smiled nervously as I sat down.

Andy reached across my lap and grabbed my hand, looking at me but speaking to her father. "Well dad, I love him too."

I had to resist the urge to kiss her then and there. Instead, I settled for stroking my thumb across her knuckles.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this love stuff. I wanna hear more about the B&E."

**I have a lovely mental image of Nick cooking breakfast in his boxers. Make this happen Rookie Blue producers!**


	18. Lucky

**200 reviews? You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for the continued support!**

"So, I guess third cop's the charm, huh?"

I looked up from the inside of my locker to fix Swarek with a glare. I've been waiting for this moment… the big confrontation scene that was bound to happen once he heard Andy and I were engaged. I did not, however, expect him to take a shot at Andy in the process.

"Excuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and staring him down as I waited to see if he would think twice about this line of conversation.

Clearly not intimidated, he said, "You're lucky number three of the cops from 15 that McNally's dated."

I was practically shaking from the anger that was boiling inside me. As calmly as I could manage, I spit back, "Yeah, I'm lucky that my _fiancé_ is such a trusting woman after two cops walked away from her. Luckily, I know a good thing when I have it."

I saw the regret flash in Swarek's eyes and knew that I didn't need to continue. Let him have his bitter commentary about my relationship… I have the girl and that's all that matters.

I slammed my locker shut, grabbed my bag, and headed out of the locker room without so much as a glance back. Andy was just making her way out of the women's locker room, and she looked up and gave me a bright smile. I quickly closed the distance between us, wrapping her in a tight hug.

She squeezed me tight and rested her head on my shoulder, whispering, "What's wrong, Nick?"

I pulled back, holding her waist with both hands and said, "Why do you think something's wrong?"

Andy smiled and ran her index finger over my forehead. "Your face is all furrowed and your shoulders are tense."

My fiancé knew me too well sometimes… I took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm fine, Andy. Let's go get some dinner."

She didn't budge as I tried to lead her down the hallway. Damn stubborn woman. She put both hands on her hips and fixed me with her serious eyes.

"Nick Collins, you tell me what's wrong right now."

I couldn't help my smirk at her authoritative tone. "Or what?" I teased.

Her brown eyes were glowing with mischievousness and I knew that she was pleased with her efforts of distracting me. "Either you tell me, or no sex for a week."

Andy could barely keep a straight face at her ultimatum; she was too weak to pull it off. I slowly walked towards her, being sure to give her body a slow onceover that she _definitely_ noticed. "Is that right?"

Andy nodded, resolution quickly fading as I pulled her towards me, stroking her lower back slowly. "You can't let me off with a lighter sentence, Officer?"

She sighed as my mouth made it's way to her neck. Shakily, she said, "You did the crime, you gotta do the time."

I kissed the spot just below her ear that always drove her nuts and whispered, "If I remember correctly, my last sentence was shortened for good behavior."

"Uh huh." She muttered, grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"Well then Officer, let's get home so I can earn my release. I can't very well be _good_ in the middle of the division." I whispered huskily.

Andy's eyes popped open and she gave me a slight shove. "Nick!"

I smiled innocently and said, "Yes?"

"What did I tell you about getting me all worked up in public?" She demanded, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit.

Smirking, I gladly followed her lead and said, "I'm not the one who tried to play the sex card. Again."

She laughed and said, "One of these days, it's going to work. I'll get sick of you eventually."

"Oh, we'll see about that…" She shrieked as I threw her over my shoulder and carried her the rest of the way to the car.

* * *

Later, as we were lying in bed (naked, because I always win) Andy asked, "What was wrong tonight?"

I stroked her hair as she rested her head on my chest. "Damn, you never forget anything, do you?"

"Nope. I'm like an elephant, baby." She joked, her fingers making circles on my stomach.

I laughed and said, "Yup, an elephant easily distracted by sex."

Her hair tickled my chest as her head shook with laughter. "Still not forgetting, Nick. Tell me."

Sighing, I finally relented and said "Swarek."

All it took was that one word for Andy to tense underneath me. "What did he do now?"

"He made some sarcastic comment about you and our engagement. Let's just say I didn't find it funny."

Andy flipped herself onto her stomach, placing her head on her hands as she stared up at me. "I'm sorry, Nick. I don't know what's wrong with him lately."

She was not that naïve, she just didn't like to admit the truth. I shot her an incredulous look and she said, "What?"

"Come on, Andy. He's jealous and bitter about our engagement." I explained.

She snorted and said, "_He_ dumped _me_, Nick."

"Yeah, and he is at least smart enough to realize it was the biggest mistake of his life." I said, thinking about what it must be like to live every day knowing you just tossed someone like Andy away in a parking lot.

"Sure, _you_ would think that. You at least want me around." Andy said in a rare tone of self-deprecation.

I placed my thumb under her chin and brought her eyes back to meet mine. "Andy, I more than 'want you around.' I don't just want you _in_ my life. You _are _my life. Big difference."

Her eyes got watery and she kissed me sweetly. Stroking my chin, she whispered, "God, I love you. How'd I get so lucky?"

I thought back to my conversation with Sam about the third one being lucky and smiled. If being the third meant that I was lucky enough to be the one to keep her, then I was completely fine with that.

**Sorry about the slight Sam bashing in here. I really don't **_**try**_** to do it… not really. I just randomly thought about the third cop line on the way to work this morning and had to use it. Review? :)**


	19. Boy or Girl?

**Thanks as always for the reviews. Special shout out to the guest reviewer who wrote: 'There will be no more Sam bashing in Season 5 when Sam and Andy get back together.' I needed a laugh this morning, so thanks!**

Out of all the days to find myself in this situation…

The day had started out fine; I got up, made my ravenously hungry pregnant wife some breakfast, and got in a round of tea party with Dakotah. The minute I left the house, things started to go downhill.

After I had made sure Andy was safely tucked away in booking, I headed out for patrol with Gail. No matter how many years it's been since our failed relationship, Gail still enjoyed torturing me. I didn't take it personally; Gail just liked to find the negative in every situation… engagement parties, weddings, and in my situation: marriage and babies.

"Took you long enough, baby daddy." She said as I climbed into the passenger seat. She drove, of course.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Good Morning to you too, Gail."

She made a show of adjusting the mirrors before finally pulling the squad car out into the street. Sipping my coffee and listening to the chatter on the radio, I enjoyed the silence while I could.

"So, what's the verdict on the newest McCollins creation?" Gail asked, genuine interest showing through her sarcastic tone.

"We find out today, actually. Andy's convinced it's another girl, but I'm betting boy all the way." I smiled at the thought of our newest little one.

"I can't imagine you with a son." Gail said, a thoughtful expression on her face.

I looked at her in confusion and said, "What do you mean? I am a guy… I think I can handle a son."

"It's not that… it's just that you've always seemed to prefer the company of women."

I laughed and said, "Well, what guy doesn't?"

She smacked my arm and said, "No, smartass. I mean that the entire time I've known you you've never had any close male friends."

I stopped and thought that over for a second, thinking that she may have a point. "Well, I guess ever since I left the Army I _have_ had more relationships with women."

I wasn't going to tell her the truth: that ever since I witnessed my best friend get shot in the head in combat, I've had a difficult time letting someone else fill that void. Sure, I was friendly with the other guys on the squad, but my best friend was Andy without question. Even before we got together.

Gail seemed to consider my statement for a moment before saying, "You're just a girlfriend guy, Nick. Well, wife guy now."

"Meaning?" I prompted curiously.

"You devote yourself fully to your relationships to the point where you don't seem to need anyone else. Unless of course, you're in a relationship with _me_ and you can't keep your eyes off Andy McNally."

I sighed, knowing that despite the sarcastic tone of her voice, there was genuine hurt there. She was absolutely right, and there was nothing I could say to deny it.

"Gail, I hope you know by now how sorry I am. I never set out for that to happen… it just… did. There's no excuse for it."

I fought back the urge to remind her how she responded in said situation, but that would be petty and unnecessary. Gail and I wouldn't have worked whether she'd cheated or not; I was always going to find my way to Andy eventually.

She waved me off with a flip of her hand, covering her feelings with bravado. "Relax, Collins. I'm _so _over all of that drama. You and McNally can just keep on making your perfect little McCollins babies."

I laughed away the uncomfortable tension and looked forward to this day being over so I could find out what gender the next perfect McCollins was. And that thought right there, is certainly what caused the call that came over the radio.

* * *

Five hours later, my cellphone rang, showing a picture of Andy and Dakotah smiling on the screen. "Hey Andy, I am _so_ sorry."

"Where the hell have you been, Nick? You missed the ultrasound." Andy said, her voice equal parts worried and mad.

I looked towards the three people on my right and said, "Well, it's a long story involving drugs, a hooker and blood."

Andy gasped, but obviously hearing the dark humor in my voice, she responded, "Did you stumble into an episode of Dexter?"

I laughed loudly, earning three looks of varying annoyance from my unfortunate companions. "No, that might be preferable to where I am now."

"What happened, Nick? Is everyone okay?" I could hear the concern seeping into her voice and I mentally scolded myself for worrying her.

"Everything's fine, Andy… But, I have found myself locked into a warehouse with not only your two exes, but one of mine as well." I rolled my eyes at the amusement on Gail's face as she obviously eavesdropped.

There was a long pause on her end before she finally said, "How the hell did that happen?"

"I'll tell you the whole story when I get home." I said, not wanting to talk in front of the audience I currently had.

"Tell me again that you're okay." She demanded.

I smiled and said, "I'm okay Andy, I promise. Now tell me how you three are doing."

Maybe I was hearing things, but I could have sworn I heard Swarek snort in the background. Turning my back on the three, I waited anxiously for Andy's response.

I could hear the smile in Andy's voice as she said, "Miss Dakotah is perfect as usual; she's drawing her daddy a picture."

Dakotah's voice rang out in the background and I wished to hell that I was home instead of here. "Tell her I can't wait to see it. What about you and the little one?"

"We're both nice and healthy. And hungry." Andy said, laughingly.

My wife was trying to make me crazy, I was sure of it. "Andy, come on. Boy or girl?"

"Nick, I'm not going to tell you over the phone!" She protested, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Gail shouted, "What's it going to be?"

I ignored her and told Andy, "Alright, if one of your exes kills me before I get to know you're going to feel pretty bad."

"Drama queen." Andy exclaimed.

I smirked and said, "Love you too, dearest wife."

"On behalf of the entire Collins clan: we love you and come home soon." Andy held up the phone and Dakotah shouted 'Love you, daddy!'

Leave it to my girls to make this shitty situation bearable. "See you guys soon. Hopefully."

I hung up and plopped down on an overturned garbage can. Gail seemed to be immersed in a round of Angry Birds, whilst Sam seemed awfully interested in the wall.

It was Callaghan who finally broke the silence. "Everything alright with McNally?"

If I hadn't known that Luke had cheated on Andy, I might actually respect the guy. He was a good detective and always seemed to have genuine concern for Andy's wellbeing. I shot him a grateful smile and said, "Yeah, she's good. Thanks."

Callaghan nodded and picked up his ringing cellphone, hopefully having a conversation that would lead to getting us out of here.

Gail cursed at her phone and finally looked up and said, "So, Andy wouldn't say if it's a boy or girl?"

I shook my head and she said, "Make sure you text us when you find out. I've got good money riding on this."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, that'll be my first concern."

We fell back into an uncomfortable silence, so I took out my phone and scrolled through my pictures. I came to one of my favorite ones: Andy was lying in bed, her shirt rolled up to reveal her baby bump, where Dakotah had rested her head to try to hear the baby.

I hadn't even noticed Gail looking over my shoulder until she softly said, "Your family really is beautiful, Nick."

I looked up at her in shock; it had been a while since I've seen the soft side of Gail Peck. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Gail."

I'd almost forgotten Swarek was there until I heard him clear his throat uncomfortably. Just as it seemed like he was going to say something, Oliver came bursting through the door and we all sighed in collective relief.

* * *

After two hours of debrief, I was finally walking through my front door. Andy and Dakotah were cuddled up under a blanket, the end credits of The Little Mermaid rolling as they slept peacefully. I scooped Dakotah up, careful not to wake either of them, and carried her to bed. I placed a kiss on her forehead and turned her night-light on before I made my way to the kitchen.

I was in the middle of making a sandwich when Andy padded sleepily into the kitchen. She walked around the counter and wrapped me in a hug, burying her face in my chest.

"You're here." She said, her voice thick with sleep.

I kissed the top of her head and said, "Yup, I made it out with most, if not all, of my dignity intact."

Andy pulled back and gave me a sleepy smile. She looked adorable with her bedhead and her baby bump sticking out of her tank top. "I can't wait to hear that story… tomorrow. Right now, I have something to give you."

I watched as she left the room, only to come back a minute later with a gift bag. Smiling, she excitedly waited for me to open it. Ripping through the tissue paper, I pulled out a light blue onesie that read, 'Little Brother.'

I let out a whoop of excitement and crushed Andy into a hug. "I'm guessing you're happy about this?" She laughed into my ear.

I kissed her soundly, smiling against her lips. Finally pulling away, I said, "Of course I'm happy! I would have been happy either way, Andy."

She smiled, stroking my cheek lovingly. "I know, but I'm so excited I get to give you a son. The world needs more gentlemen like you Nick Collins, and I know that our son will turn out amazing with you as his dad."

I kissed her again, overwhelmed with how happy I was. "Just like Dakotah is going to be an amazing woman. She has no choice with you as a mother."

Andy blushed and said, "Okay, let's stop sweet talking each other or we'll never make it to bed."

"One last thing?" I asked, smiling as she pulled me down the hall.

Sighing dramatically she said, "Okay, but make it quick."

"I love you, Andy."

She squeezed my hand and said, "I love you too, Nick."

**Whew, that one got a bit long. Sorry bout that. I **_**almost**_** made baby number 2 a girl again, but I just felt like Nick with a son would be awesome. And, I totally passed up an opportunity for Sam to be an ass. Are you proud? Review please?**


	20. Honeymooners

**You guys are awesome. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Thanks for still reading this. I can't believe it's already 20 chapters long. I can't decide if I should just continue making this epically long, or cut it off at a certain point. **

I woke up to find my new wife (Wife! I still couldn't believe it) kissing my neck seductively. An involuntary moan escaped my lips as she worked her way down to my chest.

"Best. Wife. Ever." I mumbled happily, my hands finding their way into her silky hair.

I guided her lips back up to mine in a passionate kiss, my tongue sliding against hers easily. With a little nip at my lips, she finally pulled back and whispered, "You better believe it, Mr. Collins."

My heart soared at hearing her say my name that way. Until yesterday, Mr. Collins was just my formal title, used by strangers and teachers. Now it meant so much more; I was a Mr. to her Mrs. We were Mr. and Mrs. Collins, which had an amazing ring to it if I did say so myself.

I pulled the nightie that barely passed for clothing over her head, giving her body a very obvious onceover. "Oh, believe me Mrs. Collins, I _know_ I have the best wife ever."

Andy smirked and ran her hands down my bare chest, looking unbelievably sexy as she straddled me topless. "I think you'll do for a husband."

I smiled mischievously at her snarky comment and flipped us so I was hovering over her. "Oh, I'll show you what I can _do_ as a husband."

She giggled happily against my lips, and then there was no more teasing.

* * *

"Come on wife, you have to get up." I whispered against her ear.

She moaned in protest, blindly swatting at my head. "Worst. Husband. Ever."

"Hey now, that was uncalled for. I think I already demonstrated the perks of being married to this awesomeness." I smiled, watching as her eyes popped open and a little smirk formed on her lips.

She reached her hand up and stroked the dimple in my chin, sighing contently. "I'm sorry, awesome husband of mine. Forgive me?"

I kissed her adorable pouted lips quickly and said, "I guess I have to. Our tickets are non-refundable."

Andy sat straight up in bed, the sheet covering her chest dropping to reveal an amazing view. "Oh shit, are we late?"

"No, but we will be if you don't get that sexy butt in gear. We need to leave for the airport in twenty minutes."

Andy hauled ass to the bathroom, and I resisted the urge to follow her into the shower. We'd never make it on time if I gave in to that desire.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom looking beautiful in a simple white sundress, no makeup, and her hair pulled into a messy knot on top of her head. It made me think of the first time I had woken up in our undercover apartment to a freshly showered Andy, realizing that she really was that beautiful naturally.

"Don't just sit there staring at me, Hawaii waits for no man!" Andy said excitedly.

I grabbed our bags and followed her out to the hotel lobby to catch a cab.

* * *

Sitting on the plane as we waited to take off, Andy whispered, "You wanna join the Mile High Club?"

I smirked and said, "You're a naughty woman, Mrs. Collins. I like the way your mind works, but the last thing we need is for two cops to get arrested for getting frisky in an airplane."

She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Okay, Officer No Fun. We'll just sit here and read like the boring married couple we now are."

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her Kindle, giving me a little smirk as she turned it on and eased into her seat.

"Bored of me already, huh? I guess the honeymoon's over before it's even begun." I teased, closing my eyes and pretending to go to sleep.

I soon felt Andy's lip on my ear as she whispered, "You just wait until we get there. I'll show you how interested in you I am. Over and over."

I shivered as her sexy words flitted over my skin. I grabbed her left hand, stroking her now set of rings and said, "Sounds good to me, wife."

"Let me guess? Honeymooners?" The woman sitting at the end of the aisle next to us said, smiling knowingly.

"See? I told you we were obvious!" Andy said to me, a slight blush growing on her cheekbones.

I smiled at the woman as I told Andy with a shrug, "You knew what you were getting into when you married me. I'm a sap who isn't capable of hiding my feelings for my beautiful wife. I'm not ashamed."

Andy smirked and squeezed my hand, turning back towards the woman to say, "Sorry about him… he's a goofball, but he's my goofball."

The woman just continued smiling at us as if we were a pair of adorable puppies. "Oh, don't you apologize. You two are obviously made for each other. You're an adorable couple, and I hope you enjoy your honeymoon."

Andy and I both smiled graciously at the woman and said, "Thank you."

As our well-wisher went back to reading her book, Andy whispered to me, "We're going to need to tone it down a notch. It's like we've got signs on our foreheads that say 'Newlyweds.' "

"Maybe it has something to do with your freshly sexed glow." I joked, which earned me a smack on my leg.

Blushing again, Andy said, "I do _not _have a glow. Why does everyone always say that?"

"Who says that?" I asked confused, but secretly gloating.

Andy gave me a look that told me she knew I was pleased with myself. "Chloe told me that right after we started… dating."

"Oh, so that's what were calling it now that were a respectable married couple?" I smirked.

Andy laughed and whispered, "It sounds better than saying friends with benefits, or whatever the hell we thought we were doing."

I smiled, thinking back on our awkward adjust period when we went from friends to something more. It had never been a friends with benefits relationship in my mind, I just let her think that so she wouldn't run screaming.

"We weren't friends with benefits, Andy. We were a slightly confused woman and a guy who was secretly in love with his best friend. Clearly, we figured it out in the end." I said, holding my left hand up in evidence.

Andy smiled, looking almost sad. "I hope I never made you feel like I was using you, or that I didn't have feelings for you."

"No Andy, it was never like that. I knew that you needed time to adjust to our new relationship, and I was more than happy to wait. Waiting for you is my thing, remember?"

She smiled brightly and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Thank you for waiting for me, Nick Collins."

I grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger. "It was well worth the wait, Andy Collins."

**I made myself go all girly thinking about Nick being all sweet with this one… I mean come on, being on your way to honeymoon with Nick as your husband? Please review, cause they motivate me to not be a bum. Thanks!**


	21. Reunion

**I write a lot when I'm sick… so I guess that's good news? Thanks for the kind words as usual.**

"Andy, I can't believe you're making me do this." I shouted from the bedroom, as she got ready in the bathroom.

I picked up a navy blue tie, staring at it as if it was going to strangle me.

"No tie, Nick."

I looked up to see Andy standing before me in a black dress that hugged each of her curves, the front an open v-cut that showed a bit more of her chest than I was comfortable with. She look absolutely stunning as usual, her hair down and curly and her eyes smoky.

I walked towards her, whistling as I playfully leered at her. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Andy laughed and said, "So, you approve?"

"I _definitely_ approve. I think I should just keep you here all night." I leaned in for a kiss and she playfully shoved me away.

Laughing at my shocked expression, she said, "Nice try, buddy. We're going and it's going to be great."

I sighed, knowing that it was a losing battle. My wife always got what she wanted; I wasn't sure why she wanted this to happen, however.

"Tell me again why you think it's so important for me to go to my ten year high school reunion?" I asked as she unbuttoned the top button of my white button down shirt and adjusted my collar.

"Because it'll be fun! I want to hear stories about your teenage years." Seeming satisfied with my outfit, she turned to put on her heels, which only served to make her even sexier.

"I already told you, there's nothing much to tell. I wasn't exactly Mr. Popular in high school." I reluctantly followed her out of the bedroom and helped her put on her coat.

Andy patiently waited as I took my sweet time locking the front door, saying, "I don't believe that for a second. I bet the girls were all over you."

I rolled my eyes, placing my arm over her shoulder and walking her towards the elevator. "Yeah, not so much. I was a little shy."

"You played baseball, right?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, so?"

She smirked and said, "Oh yeah, the girls all wanted you for sure. If you would have went to my high school… whew!"

She pretended to fan herself with her hand and added, "You in those tight baseball pants…"

I laughed and pulled her against my chest. "I was kinda scrawny back then. The Army really did wonders for me."

"Don't care. Your cheekbones and those big brown eyes… I would have been a goner for sure." She turned in my arms and wrapped her hands around my neck, giving me a sweet kiss.

"Yeah, you say that now, but you were totally _that_ girl in high school, weren't you?" I asked, chuckling at her affronted expression.

"What does _that_ mean?" She demanded.

"The hot girl that all the guys lusted after. A dorky guy like me never would have stood a chance."

The elevator dinged at the lobby, and Andy was laughing so hard I had to practically push her out. Pulling her into the safety of the hallway, I said, "What's so funny?"

"You, thinking I was Ms. Popular. You said that you were scrawny? Well, so was I… no hips, flat as a board. Oh yeah, I was totally hot." She stood with her hands on her hips, the move accentuating the fact that she _definitely_ had curves now.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her out towards the car. "Don't worry babe, you filled out _very_ nicely."

Andy smiled and slid her hand into the back pocket of my pants. "You too, soldier."

* * *

As we were driving, Andy mused, "Hypothetically speaking: if we were in high school together, would we have dated?"

I thought for a second, and then smiled and said, "I definitely would have had a crush on you."

Andy snorted and said, "Ha! Jocks never interacted with the drama kids."

"Please tell me there is a tape somewhere of you acting." I said, trying to picture a teenage Andy on stage.

"Never gonna happen, buddy." She said, shaking her head vehemently.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call your dad." I teased.

"Nick Collins, don't you dare. If you do, I'm going to tell all your former classmates that I'm your cousin and you live in your Aunt's basement."

I laughed at my crazy wife and said, "Then it would really freak them out if I made out with you."

"That's right, buddy. You decide right now: either I'm your loving wife or you become the horror story of the reunion."

"I choose reality: you're my super hot wife that's going to make all the guys there jealous." I said, giving her an award-winning smile.

Andy nodded and said, "Wise choice, cheeseball."

* * *

Nametags in place, we were standing by the bar making small talk with a guy I pretended to remember from biology class. I also pretended to not notice the way his eyes kept finding their way to my wife's chest.

"So, what do you do for a living?" The guy, whose name was apparently Derek, asked as if he was remotely interested in something other than Andy.

Andy had definitely noticed, but she had just scooted closer to my side and pasted on a fake smile.

I wrapped my arm around her waist possessively and answered, "We're both cops."

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise and said to Andy, "_You're_ a cop?"

Uh oh. Andy may have been fine with a little ogling, but you did _not_ insinuate that she was incapable of being a cop.

Letting Andy handle this one, I watched in amusement as she saucily responded, "Yes, I am. And a damn good one at that."

I nodded and said, "She took down a guy twice her size the other day."

Andy rewarded me with a winning smile and Derek cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, good for you. I think I see my buddy John over there…"

He wandered off, leaving Andy and I laughing in his absence. A slow song came on, so I led her out on the dance floor.

"You ready to leave, yet?" I asked, looking around at the various faces I vaguely recognized.

Andy rested her head on my chest and said, "Nope, I'm happy right here."

I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and agreed that this wasn't so bad. Two songs later, we we're both thirsty so we found our way to the bar once again.

"Nick? Is that you?" I heard from behind me. Turning around, I was shocked to see my ex-girlfriend Stephanie.

"Stephanie, hey. How are you?" I looked cautiously to Andy, who just smiled encouragingly.

She pulled me into a hug, which I awkwardly returned with a pat on her back. Andy got a knowing look in her eye and I caught the little smirk she was trying to hide.

"I'm good, how bout yourself?" Stephanie asked, looking at Andy with questioning eyes.

"I'm great. This is my wife, Andy. Andy this is Stephanie." Andy smiled and shook her hand.

Stephanie returned Andy's smile and said, "You've got yourself a good guy there."

"I like to think so." Andy responded, rubbing my back affectionately.

Wanting to get the attention off me, I asked "So Stephanie, what's new with you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. I keep myself busy as a nurse and I have a two-year old son. What about you? I heard that you were in the Army."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I was. I'm actually a cop now and so is Andy."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Oh, office romance I assume?"

Andy laughed and said, "Yup, I'm a sucker for a man in a uniform."

"You should get Nick to bust out his old baseball uniform then." Stephanie joked, causing me to groan in embarrassment.

Andy poked my chest and said, "I knew it! You totally rocked those pants."

Laughing, Stephanie said, "Oh yeah, he was the only reason I went to baseball games."

Needing this awkward encounter to come to a close, I said, "Okay ladies, enough talk of me in uniforms."

"Oh Nick, you were always a shy one. It was great to see you again and to meet your beautiful wife."

Andy smiled warmly at Stephanie as I gave her another quick hug goodbye. After she had left, Andy gave me a little punch to the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, smiling at the playful expression on her face.

"For lying to your wife, mister. You were hot in high school; your beautiful ex-girlfriend just informed me of such."

I held up my hands and said, "Fine, believe whatever you want. Can we go home now? Surely you've gotten your fill of teenage Nick for the night."

Andy crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Just one more question and then we can go."

I sighed and said, "Okay, fine."

"Was she your first?" Andy asked curiously.

"Seriously? You really want to know that?" I asked incredulously.

Andy nodded and said, "Yes, I do. I can't believe I hadn't thought to ask you sooner. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I groaned at the mental picture she had just put in my head. "I don't think I want to know. But, if you're dying to know, then yes she was my first."

She nodded victoriously and said, "I knew it! There was a vibe about the way she hugged you and the way she was looking at you."

"Oh yeah? How was she looking at me?" I asked, genuinely curious because I hadn't noticed anything other than friendliness. Leave it to a woman to pick up on something I would never see.

"She definitely copped a feel, and she was looking at you all wishfully like she wanted to go another round with you." Andy explained, stroking the nape of my neck in a way she only did when she was feeling possessive.

"Andy, are you jealous?" I asked, teasing her.

She smiled and said, "No, not jealous. Just thankful for my husband; my smoking hot husband who looks good in all kinds of uniforms apparently."

"How about we get out of here and I show you how good I look without anything on." I said in a low voice, stroking the small of her back slowly.

"Will you wear a baseball hat?" She teased, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the exit.

**So, I got this idea from a cousin who is going to their 10 year reunion today. I personally will never go to my reunion… yikes. Anyways, review please?**


	22. Questions

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

"Let's play a game." Andy suggested, her head lying on my bare chest. We had just finished a round of our alternate 5k exercise. AKA: the best exercise ever.

"Hmm, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. Interesting." I teased.

Andy swatted my stomach and said, "Not that kind of game! Get your mind out of the gutter, Collins."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't suggest such things when you're naked and feeling me up."

Andy's hand immediately stopped its ministrations on my thigh and I cursed myself for the suggestion. She flipped herself onto her stomach and looked up at me, her chin resting on her hands. "Seriously though, I want us to each ask each other five questions and we have to answer honestly."

"Like truth or dare without the dares?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her idea.

Looking a little shy, Andy answered, "Yeah, I think it could be a nice thing to do every once in a while."

I placed a kiss on her lips and said, "Okay, I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah?" She asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

When was this woman going to learn that I would do anything to make her happy? We had been officially dating for about four weeks now (after six weeks of 'figuring this out' before that), and I took it as a good sign that she wanted us to learn more about each other.

"Absolutely. I'll even let you ask me a question first." I smiled at the excited expression that lit up her face; I always felt accomplished when I was the cause of an Andy McNally smile.

I sat up and pulled Andy to sit between my legs, her back falling against my chest. Resting her head on my shoulder, she said, "Why did you join the Army?"

I busied my fingers with stroking Andy's arm and said, "There was a lot of reasons, I guess. You know that I had just broken up with Gail the first time…"

Andy nodded, encouraging me to continue. "I had left her basically at the altar and felt so guilty for not going through with it. I think a part of me was running scared, and I didn't have anyone or anything to run to. Maybe I was trying to punish myself?"

Andy entwined our fingers together and said, "You didn't hurt her on purpose, Nick. I know you, and you would never do anything to hurt someone if you could prevent it. It wouldn't have been fair to Gail if you had gone through with something you weren't comfortable with."

Sometimes I found myself wondering what would have happened if we _had_ gotten married that night in Vegas. Would we have been happy? Or would we have eventually killed each other? As I sat with Andy cuddled in my arms, I couldn't even imagine a life with anyone other than this woman. It's funny how things turn out…

"What else made you join?" Andy gently prompted, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I think I was looking for a place to belong. Ever since my parents died I always felt like an outsider… like the people in my life were there because they had to be. I was forced into someone else's family and I always wanted one of my own."

Andy turned around and sat on her knees in front of me, grabbing the sides of my face and whispering, "I am _so_ sorry that happened to you, Nick. It breaks my heart that you had your family taken away so young. You're such an amazing man that sometimes I forget what you went through. Just know that I love you and I want to be in your life in every way that you'll let me."

Her teary eyes matched my own as she placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I rested my forehead against hers and nodded slowly. I wanted Andy in my life in every way possible; she was the center of my whole world. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, pouring every little thing I couldn't say yet into it.

Andy moved to straddle my hips and moaned into my mouth. After several minutes, I finally forced us apart, both of us panting against each other's lips. I pushed her hair back behind her ear and said, "Trying to get out of answering my question?"

Andy smirked and said, "Nope, I'm all yours."

She remained sitting in my lap, my hands going to rest on the small of her back. I mulled over a question for a moment, finally coming to one that I had been curious about for a while now. Cautiously, I asked, "Do you forgive your mother?"

Andy sighed, running her hands over my shoulders. I knew she was in the middle of re-building her relationship with her mother, and as both an orphan and a man who loved her, I was curious about how she could handle her mother willingly abandoning her. My mother didn't have a choice when she left me; I couldn't imagine the pain Andy had experienced when hers just walked away. I felt a pang of anger just thinking about it.

"Honestly? No, I don't forgive her. I don't think I ever will." She said, sad but strong.

I nodded in understanding, waiting for her to continue. "I can't forgive her for leaving me, but I still want her in my life. So, I'm trying to let her back in; but it isn't easy to trust her after she did so much damage."

Andy was looking down now, avoiding eye contact. I gently held the sides of her face and waited for her eyes to meet mine. "Andy, what damage?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her thick lashes. I swiped my thumbs underneath her eyes and said, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Andy bit her lip and nodded slowly. Sighing, she finally whispered, "After she left I never trusted anyone again. I took care of myself and didn't need anyone else… until Sam."

I swallowed the anger/jealousy pill and said, "You let Sam in and then he left you."

Andy nodded and I pulled her into a fierce hug, letting her get out whatever feelings she needed to. There was a pang in my chest at the sound of this strong, confident woman crying because she allowed herself to trust the wrong person.

I stroked the back of her head with my hand and whispered into her ear, "Andy, it wasn't your fault that they left you. You are a sweet, funny, and loving person and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve your tears."

She squeezed me tighter to her and I felt overwhelmed by the need to protect her and love her. When she finally let go, I held her face in my hands and whispered fiercely, "I promise I will never leave you unless you ask me to." There was no panic or doubt after I said those words, just absolute certainty.

"I don't deserve you, Nick." Andy whispered, running her hand over my cheek as if she were trying to memorize me.

I placed my hand over hers and said, "Are you crazy? I spend every day with you in awe that you actually gave me a chance."

That finally brought a smile to her beautiful face and she said, "I think you're the best chance I've ever taken."

"I love you, Andy. Don't ever doubt that." I said, trying to force those words into that dark place in her mind that didn't believe she was worth it.

She rewarded me with a bright smile and whispered, "I love you too, Nick."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to lie beside me, spooning her from behind. She sighed contently and said, "How bout we finish the rest of our questions tomorrow? All that confessing took a lot of me."

I nodded against her shoulder and reached over to turn off the light.

"Good night, Andy."

"Night, Nick."

I held her and listened to her sleep for a long time that night, thinking about how we had gotten here and where we were going. The sound of her peaceful breathing finally lulled me to sleep with the certainty that I would wake up to her smile in the morning. I had found somewhere I belonged, and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave.

**So, that ended up being a bit deeper and soul bearing than I originally planned. Therefore, they didn't get all their questions in; otherwise this would have been a novel. Sorry if you didn't enjoy this… I've been in a weird mood today and this just happened. Review?**


	23. McCollins Number Two

**Sorry for the delay! The muse was not happening this week. I blame evil, evil work for putting me in a bad mood.**

"Collins, come with me."

I looked up from the notepad I was currently scribbling witness statements on to see Swarek walking towards me with a determined look on his face.

Confused, I said, "What's up, Swarek? I'm a little busy here."

Swarek smirked sarcastically and shot back, "Too busy to see your kid get born?"

"Andy's having the baby?" I asked, utterly confused at the fact that Sam knew and I didn't.

"You should try answering your phone some time. Come on, I'll drive you." Swarek pointed towards his unmarked car and I hesitated, looking for another option.

He sighed at my reluctance and said, "Peck needs your squad car here. You coming or not?"

I nodded quickly and followed him to his car, all the while wondering if Andy had called Sam. I reached into my pocket for my cellphone and came up with Dakotah's fake phone instead.

"Guess that explains it." Swarek said, looking at the pink and purple plastic in my hand.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, 'Kotah is probably trying to call the tooth fairy on mine as we speak."

All I got was an awkward mumble from Sam in return. I don't think he knew much about kids, nor did he care much for mine.

"So, how did you know about Andy?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Nash." Sam explained simply. Can't say I wasn't relieved to hear that Andy hadn't called him.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone?' I asked, not caring how awkward the situation was; I needed Andy to know that I was on my way, and we were still a good 15 minutes away from the hospital.

Sam shot me an annoyed look and said, "Nash knows I came to get you."

"I would really like to talk to my wife myself, if you don't mind. Please." I reminded myself to keep calm and polite. After all, Swarek was doing me a favor.

Sam handed me his phone and said, "Speed dial 3."

I raised my eyebrows and he said, "Never got around to changing it."

Ah, right. I'm sure that's what it was. I smirked, deciding to leave that one alone. I dialed 3 and after several rings, I heard, "Sam?"

"Nope, it's your husband. "

Andy exhaled loudly and said, "Nick! Thank god! Please tell me you're on your way."

I hated hearing the worry in her voice. "Yeah babe, I'll be there soon."

"And you're with Sam?" She asked, sounding both confused and worried. Andy has always gone out of her way to keep Sam and I away from each other. Whether that was for my safety or Sam's I wasn't sure, but I never objected.

Glancing sideways at Sam, I awkwardly said, "Yeah."

"You two getting along?" I heard a trace of pain in her voice, and I knew she was battling out the contractions like a pro.

"Oh yeah, best buds." Sam grunted and I couldn't help but smirk. I gave up caring what this man thought about me a long time ago.

Andy laughed and said, "Do I need to be jealous?"

"Oh don't worry, you're still my favorite. So, who's watching Dakotah?" Andy wasn't due for another week, and we didn't have a sitter lined up.

"Hi daddy!" I heard Dakotah yell excitedly.

"Andy, she's with you?" I asked, shaking my head at the mental picture of Andy lying in a hospital bed and our daughter running around playing doctor.

"I didn't have much choice, Nick. Traci is watching her, but they're keeping me company since my husband isn't here."

I smirked at the teasing tone in her voice, amazed at her ability to keep her sense of humor, even now. "Well, your slacker husband will be there soon."

"It's about time you showed an interest." She teased.

"I'll see you guys soon. I love you." I said, a huge smile on my face that earned me an eye roll from my driving partner.

"Love you, too." Andy hung up, and I handed Sam the phone back, not looking forward to the next 10 minutes of awkward silence.

"McNally doing okay?" He asked, the concern in his voice belying his nonchalant expression.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, she's doing good. She's tough; I get more worried than she does."

Swarek surprised me by passing up the opportunity to take a shot at me and simply nodded.

"I really appreciate the ride. I would never forgive myself if I missed the birth of my son."

The look on his face reminded me that Andy had decided to keep the sex of the baby secret. "A boy, huh?" He asked, his tone unreadable.

"Yeah." The smile on my face could not be kept hidden.

"Congrats." Sam said, clearing his throat and looking at his watch.

"Thanks." We rode the rest of the way in silence; by the time he pulled up to the hospital entrance, I quickly hopped out of the passenger seat, excited to see the birth of my son and anxious to get out of that uncomfortable situation.

Swarek shocked me by following me into the hospital, but I was in too much of a hurry to argue the situation. The nurse at the front desk immediately looked up at the appearance of a uniformed cop and a determined looking detective flashing his badge.

"Can I help you officers?" The nurse said kindly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Swarek quickly beat me to it. "We're looking for Andy McNally in maternity."

I saw the look of confusion on the nurse's face as she tapped away at the computer. "It's Andy Collins, actually." I clarified.

It was as if my words knocked some sort of reason into Sam, because he immediately said, "Right, um, Collins. Nick, you've obviously got this under control. Tell Andy I said good luck."

He was gone before I could respond, leaving a very confused nurse in his wake. She shot me an awkward smile and said, "Can I assume from your nametag that you're her husband?"

I nodded, smiling gratefully at her. She returned the smile with a smirk and said, "And that was the ex-boyfriend?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Good guess."

She motioned for me to follow her, and as she led me down a hallway she said, "Wasn't too difficult to figure out. As a nurse I see all sorts of relationships and I can read when someone is worried but doesn't feel like they have the right to."

I nodded silently, unsure what to say. I was saved from explaining our interesting situation by a three-year-old blur hurling herself at my leg.

"Daddy! The baby hurted mommy."

I scooped Dakotah up into my arms and looked at her concerned little face, her eyes wide with worry. "It's okay, honey. Your brother doesn't mean to hurt mommy. He's just really excited to meet you, that's all."

The nurse gave me one last smile before disappearing down the hallway. I carried Dakotah into Andy's room and said, "I found this adorable little girl in the hallway. As a police officer, I think I'm obligated to take care of her."

Andy smiled up at me from the hospital bed and said, "I guess it's our civic duty. What should we name her?"

Dakotah gave me a look of outrage and said, "I'm 'Kotah!"

I smirked at Andy and said, "Well, I guess that will work. Why anyone would name a child that is beyond me."

'Kotah giggled and I put her down to give my wife a proper hello kiss. Pulling back, I whispered, "You okay, baby?"

Andy nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm good. Took you long enough, buddy."

"Trust me, it was a _very_ long trip for me as well." I sat beside her and grabbed her hand, nodding hello to Traci, who was playing in the corner with Dakotah.

"Did Sam behave himself?" Andy asked carefully.

"Yeah, he was fine. He said to tell you good luck by the way."

Andy's response was interrupted by the sound of the machine next to her, the contraction causing her to grip my hand tightly and to breathe deeply.

"Bad baby!" Dakotah admonished, her tiny fists on her hips in anger.

Traci scooped her up and said, "Now that daddy is here, I think you and I should go get some ice cream."

I shot her a grateful smile and whispered to Andy, "Almost done, babe. You got this."

After two long minutes of watching my wife in pain, her breathing finally stabilized and she released her grip on my hand.

I pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, saying, "I feel so guilty; I hate this part."

Andy smirked and said, "_You_ hate it? It's no picnic for me either. Let's just hope your son doesn't have that big Collins head like Dakotah."

I feigned outrage and ran my hand over my head. "My head is perfect, thank you very much. And so is our daughter's."

"Yup, big head indeed." Andy teased, running her hand through my hair.

Her doctor came in and announced that it was time for the big show. I gave Andy one last kiss for luck and then assumed my position of hand holding and encouraging.

* * *

"He's perfect." Andy whispered, kissing the top of our son's head. She looked beautiful despite how tired she was; the look of pure love and joy as she stared at our son made her glow.

I stroked the top of his chestnut covered head and said, "Yup, he is. Another brunette Collins… with a perfect head, I might add."

Andy smiled and said, "He is going to look just like his daddy with his brown hair and brown eyes. We really need to stop making such beautiful children; we're going to have a tough time when they're teenagers."

I shot her a playful smile and said, "Can't stop those McCollins genes, baby."

Laughing, Andy said, "And what are we going to name the latest McCollins?"

We had been going back and forth on names for a while now, but nothing really seemed right. "Well, we could always take Dakotah's suggestion."

"No offense to our lovely daughter, but I will not be naming our son Goldfish."

"That's a shame. Would have really built some character." I said, wistfully.

Andy smiled and quietly studied our son for a moment. She finally tore her eyes away from the baby to give me a serious look. "Nick."

"Yeah?" I asked.

Andy looked down at our son and then back up to me. "Nicholas Collins."

I gave her a confused look at her use of my full name and said, "I'm listening babe, I swear."

Andy rolled her eyes and used her free hand to grasp my chin and force my eyes on hers. "No, Nick. I meant that we should name our son Nicholas."

I could literally hear myself gulp at her words. I stared into Andy's eyes, trying to decipher whether or not she was serious. "You want to name our son after me?"

She gave me a bright, encouraging smile and said, "Of course I do."

"Why?" I asked, utterly shocked. I never really thought to name him after myself; it always seemed like a pretentious tradition to me.

Andy's face scrunched in confusion and she said, "The fact that you just asked me that makes me that much more positive. You are an amazing man Nick and you don't even know it. I want our son to be proud of his name and to strive to be like his dad."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't bother to try to stop them. "Andy- I…"

Andy shushed me with her finger on my lips and continued, "You are everything I want this little guy to be. The world needs another Nick Collins."

I kissed her, the tears from her cheeks now mixing with mine. I finally pulled back and whispered, "I don't know what I did to deserve you… to deserve our kids… but thank you."

Andy nodded and gently passed our son to me. I cradled his warm body into the crook of my arm as Andy whispered, "Nicholas Andrew Collins."

"My mom always called me Nico. She was Greek, you know." I said, thinking of how long it's been since I'd heard her say it.

Andy smiled sweetly and said, "I like that. I wish I could have met her."

At times I struggled to remember things about my mom, but I do know one thing: she would have loved Andy.

"Me too. She definitely would have approved of you." I thought back to a conversation we had not long before she died.

"You think so?" Andy asked skeptically.

I nodded and said, "She told me that I should marry a girl who would make me laugh, because life's too short to be serious all the time."

Words that were too close to home for her… she married a man she never saw and died way too young.

"Well in that case, I will continue to make fun of you. I have your mother's permission, after all." Andy teased tiredly, a yawn quickly following.

"Tell you what sleepy, you keep making the babies and you can tease me all you want."

"Whoa, Collins. Already talking about knocking me up again? How bout we get this one home from the hospital first, eh?"

I kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes to take a nap. "I love you, goofball."

"Love you, too."

**That one just kept going and going… I really went back and forth about naming the baby after Nick, but that was the only name that really stuck with me. Cheesy as all get out, but this is a fluffy series, what did you expect? Review please?**


	24. More Questions

**So, sorry for the delay; I think this series will be going on hiatus. I've had half of this written for about a week and had to force myself to finish it. I'm having a hard time with the fluff lately, as I'm not really in that frame of mind right now. Parts of this non-fluffy attitude have made its way into this story, and that was never my intention. Don't worry, it's still super fluffy though. **

"It's my turn to ask a question." Andy said a little breathlessly. She always gets chatty after sex; one of the many quirks that I love about her_._

"Okay I'll tell you, but it's a secret so don't tell anyone else." I said, regarding her with faux seriousness as she looked at me in confusion. We were both lying on our sides facing each other and I reached over to run my thumb over her swollen bottom lip.

She playfully nipped my finger and said, "What secret?"

Smirking, I said, "Yes, you are the best I've ever had."

Andy's mouth opened wide with shock, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. Smacking me on the shoulder, she said, "Nick! That's not what I was going to ask you!"

I rubbed my shoulder, laughing at her outraged face. "Oh come on Andy, I was just kidding."

My laughing only got harder as she glared at me and said, "Gee, thanks Nick."

Realizing my mistake, I pulled her reluctant body against mine and said, "You know that's not what I meant, Andy. Best ever, hands down."

"Yeah, yeah. Watch yourself Collins, or you're going to be sleeping alone." She smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek, letting me know all was forgiven.

"Okay, ask me your question. I promise I'll be serious this time."

Andy smiled and ran a hand across my chest and over to the back of my shoulder, causing a shiver to run through me. She looked at me tentatively, and I knew what she was wondering about. I waited patiently for her to find the words and she finally whispered, "How did you get this scar?"

I had woken up a few times to find Andy running her fingers gently over my shoulder, her touch so light I sometimes thought I was imagining it. I had always just let her quietly explore the area, knowing that she would ask me when the time was right. She watched me now with careful eyes, giving me a sweet smile as she waited.

I was suddenly struck with the memory of Gail bluntly saying, "Afghanistan a little rough, Collins?" If there was one thing Gail Peck lacked, it was tact. I had answered her question in the manner that it was received: sarcastic and biting. She accepted my response easily and rolled over to her side of the bed; cuddling wasn't Gail's thing.

I sighed contently as I regarded the woman in front of me, unable to stop the unfair comparison to her predecessor. I never really realized how much I craved affection and warmth until I experienced it while living with Andy undercover. Coming back to Gail after six months of sweetness, laughter and genuine conversation was jarring and I soon realized I didn't want to go back to a relationship filled with sarcasm and negativity.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Andy said quietly.

Realizing I had been quiet for quite some time, I shook my head and said, "No, I'll tell you. I was just thinking."

She nodded in understanding and I said, "You probably guessed it was from Afghanistan… we were on patrol and we came across this schoolyard. There was a hurt little boy lying on the ground. Or at least I thought he was hurt."

Andy's eyes widened and she ran her hand over my shoulder soothingly. "I bent down to check on the kid, and right as I realized he was fine, I heard the sound of the shot and I was on the ground."

"The boy was a trap?" She asked softly, her eyes lighting with anger.

I nodded and said, "I was shot by a ten year old kid, Andy."

Her mouth fell open and she gasped, "What?"

I would never forget the sound of children screaming as my squad mates tried to subdue the kid without hurting him. "Kids there are trained to hate us, Andy. He was just a kid, but he kept shooting and…"

"He was killed, wasn't he?" Andy said, her face telling me she already knew the answer. She wasn't accusing or outraged; she was a cop who knew from experience that sometimes awful things happened that you couldn't prevent.

"They didn't have a choice." I said, swallowing back the nauseous feeling that always came with this memory.

Andy grasped the sides of my face and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Nick. "

She kissed me sweetly and then pulled me into a hug. She didn't need to say anything else; there was nothing that could be said to change what happened, and she understood that I didn't need platitudes.

We laid there quietly for several minutes until I finally broke the silence. "It's my turn now."

Andy gave me a look of surprise and said, "Okay."

I had to bring that smile back after my depressing story; I never wanted to see her be anything other than happy. I smiled playfully and asked, "That day you '_accidentally'_ walked in on me in the shower when we were undercover…"

Andy groaned and I continued, "That wasn't really an accident, was it?"

"Nick, of course it was an accident. I don't make a habit out of violating people's privacy." Andy did her best to sound affronted, but the smile she was hiding gave her away.

"Oh, so the fact that the UC apartment had the noisiest plumbing in all of Canada didn't give you an idea of what I was doing?" I teased, smirking as her face reddened.

She buried her face in my chest and muttered, "Fine, you win. I may have known you were in there. But, I really needed… to brush my teeth."

"Ah, a dental emergency? I guess that explains it." I said, looking down at her covered face.

Andy popped her face up and flashed me a ridiculous full-tooth grin. "You're the one who said you like my smile."

I gave her a big smile of my own and replied, "You do have a beautiful smile, babe. Combine those pearly whites with your big brown eyes and you can get me to do anything you want."

Using said smile against me, she asked, "Anything, huh?"

I groaned at the mischievous glint in her eyes and said, "I am _so_ going to regret telling you this, aren't I?"

Andy nodded and placed a kiss on my lips, and I sighed as she pulled away too quickly. "Who am I kidding? You already knew you had me wrapped around your little finger."

She smirked and grabbed my hand, placing it on her chest. "I have my ways, Officer Collins."

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" I asked teasingly.

Andy's hips that were straddling mine shifted deliciously and she whispered, "Does it really matter?"

I pulled her mouth down to mine and muttered against her lips, "Not at all."

**So, that story of Nick's was actually based on something that happened to my brother's unit in Afghanistan, in case you thought that was pure craziness. Thanks for reading and hopefully I will update again sometime soonish. **


End file.
